


Your Addiction Is My Pleasure

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, a sex addict finds himself in the worst situation ever: his life is controlled by his urges and thoughts. When he finally decided he needs help solving his problem, his friend recommends a good specialist doctor. And said doctor is none other than Kazuya, a graceful man oozing sex through every single pore of his body. Will this sexy doctor help Jin cure his addiction, or make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STEP 1 ~ Admission

Jin didn’t know how he became a sex addict, he just knew it happened years ago and it was starting to really affect his life. There were times when he wished he had other kind of addictions, like alcohol. It sounded better when he made a fool out of himself, which happened quite often in the past few months. But there were times when nothing matters, just his own lust, feeding his appetite and submitting to this urges he had.

He obviously needs help, he thought while flipping through the page of a magazine, avoiding looking at the girls’ cleavage or at the guys’ inviting faces. If you count the numerous encounters, as he called them, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He had the looks, he had the brains for it and he definitely knew how to charm people. And to be honest, he really enjoyed it, the chase, the foreplay and the actual event made him feel alive, powerful. As if in those moments he was the king of the world playing with his most loyal subjects.

It gave the 27 years old salary man an opportunity to leave all behind for a few hours and submit to his every desire. That’s how it all started, at least. Now, years after, he wasn’t so sure about it. He wasn’t sure he could go on with another day at the office, desperately trying to avoid every single person in there. Not that there were many who he didn’t already had once or twice, but still; he preferred to carry on with his duties without the inconvenience of an erection sticking out in his pants or even making things worse with his colleagues.

He’s always been hypersexual, since he discovered the joys of such act, but at least then his sexual urges could be controlled at some point. Now, it was out of his hands, there was nothing he could do about it. Contrary to people’s beliefs, it was starting to wear him off, the constant fear and embarrassment he had to go through every day. It was time to admit to himself that the problem was bigger than he anticipated.

He closed the magazine and placed it on his desk with a thud, inhaling deeply. It wasn’t strange to be the only one in the office during lunch break, but it was definitely weird for his boss, a beautiful woman in her early 30’s to skip it like that. He paced through the perfectly aligned cubicles, straight to the office the woman was into. He didn’t tell anyone about his problem, at times he himself didn’t consider it as a problem, and the people surrounding him didn’t ask about his somehow strange behavior not even once.

Maybe it was for the best. He would tell his boss about it, take his leave and admit himself to a hospital or something. He didn’t even know how these things worked, but he would surely find out soon. The woman’s first reaction was the obvious one, the one Jin expected. She burst out laughing, making it harder for Jin who threw her a gullible look, with a matching smile attached. By the end of the lunch break, though, he made it clear how serious it became and his plan worked. His boss gave him the personal leave he needed; pointing out that the sooner he resolved his problem, the better.

He could start dealing with it tomorrow, because honestly who starts a treatment on Monday, right? Tuesday was more a fitting day for it, especially when he was in desperate need of getting some. He gave up drinking a few years ago, when no more than a beer accentuated his desire and his behavior changed dramatically. But tonight he was going to make an exception and satisfy his needs.

The club he walked in straight after work wasn’t the usual kind of place he attended. He was more into the family restaurants, where one could have an apple juice without fearing that people will throw him suspicious looks. The people were usually nice, really normal people from housewives and family men to the good students searching for a peaceful environment. He usually avoided the crowded places where alcohol was a must, but this time he was set on submitting to every desire he had.

The tall, blonde foreign girl throwing him seductive looks as soon as he approached the bar was the perfect example why he avoided those places. The girl’s friend, however, watching him through hooded eyes, made him suppress any thought about that, pressing it to the back of his mind. There were more important things at hand, after all. With a devious smile he sat onto the bar stool right between them, the thrill of the hunt creeping inside his body. Not that it was hard to get those girls, but the excitement of it sending chills down his spine. Like a predator throwing itself over the pray, Jin let his body do the talking as he gracefully bit his bottom lip, one of his hands ending on the blonde’s knee.

“Hello, ladies. May I offer you a drink?” he let out with a smile spread onto his face, sealing his victory when the girls eagerly leaned forward to state their names. His evening was becoming more and more interesting when one of them pressed a wet kiss on his neck.

~*~

No matter how good last night was for Jin, a sentiment of guilt washed over him the second he woke up in his bed, each girl to one of his sides. Guilt not only for what he did, but also for wanting it again and again, until the burning desire he felt each second could diminish a bit. There were times when he didn’t let them leave his small, crowded apartment for days, for an entire weekend. He was insatiable and that was that.

He lifted the covers and peeked under them, studying the two naked bodies with the same passion as the night before. Just as he remembered: they were slim, fit and alluring. A crooked smile spread on his face as he traced the blonde’s shoulder, down her arm until he reached the wrist, casually resting on his chest. The girl stirred in her sleep but didn’t wake up, making it more arousing for Jin himself.

But, to his disappointment, a moment later Lil Wayne interrupted him, his usual ringtone filling the peaceful silence from a moment ago. He rolled his eyes, carefully removing all of the limbs entangled with his own, before slipping out of the bed and out of his nice morning after. The name displayed on the cell phone’s screen squeezed a frown out of him, before answering it with a husky tone.

“Hello?” he greeted, his eyes roaming all over the room in search for his boxers, but the pile of clothes in front of the bed and the other scattered across the room didn’t help him much.

“What are you doing, Jin?” the voice on the other end of the line questioned him rather roughly. It was his childhood friend Ryo, currently his co worker also, and the only one of his friends he could still call that way, letting ‘with benefits’ part out. “I heard you quit your job? What the hell?” The other spat into the phone.

“I didn’t quit. I just took a personal leave.” He sighed deeply, finally finding the underwear somewhere over one of his bedside lamps. “It’s for a couple of weeks, tops.” He informed the other one while getting dressed. Seemed that his mood was killed in an instant.

“Why? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Ryo sounded genuinely worried. “I tried asking the boss but she just laughed.”

“Yeah.” Jin replied bluntly. “The same reaction as I got.” He took a sharp intake, fixing the undergarment onto his hips. “Look, I’m in the middle of something here. Can we talk later?”

“Yeah, you bet. I’m on my way. Be sure to kick her out before I get there.” His friend announced him, knowing some of Jin’s antics, before he ended the call.

“Eh?” Jin gasped at the phone. “What the hell is wrong with him?” he shook his head and with a final examining look he decided it was the time to wake those girls up.

~*~

“No, man. I can’t believe this.” Ryo burst out laughing; taking a small bottle of water Jin offered him, slumping onto Jin’s small couch. “You? A sex addict?” his laughter echoed through the room.

“At least I get some of it, while you…” he eyed the dark haired man mockingly, from where he was sitting in front if the couch. “… well, don’t.” he ended with a soft chuckle.

“Oh, shut it. I’m not that bad either.” Ryo threw the nearest pillow at him. “But it’s funny, you know? I always thought you’re … let’s say special, but to that extent?” another series of laughter rolled out his tongue.

“I don’t know why I even bothered. It’s not like you can understand it.” Jin rolled his eyes and finally took a seat next to his friend.

“Actually I do.” Ryo took a small sip of his water before continuing, Jin’s curiosity peaked. “I have this friend who had the same problem as you. I was beside him the whole time, so I think I know how I can help you. I just never thought this thing could affect so many people around me, though.” He ended with a mischievous smile.

“Problem? You make it sound like a disease or something. Cut the mysterious act and spill it out.” Jin eyed him with interest.

“The first step is always the admission. Take a deep breath, think about it for a few moments, then answer me.” Ryo paused for a dramatic effect and Jin did just that. “Do you think you have a problem? Do you think you need help?”

“Yes.” Jin answered it without even knowing how the word flew out of his mind. Maybe the subconscious mind was more aware that his conscious one, after all. “Yes, I have a problem.” He pursed his lips, waiting for his friend’s reply.

“Then you need to seek help. That’s the next step.” Ryo patted his shoulder, getting up and ready to leave. “I’ll help you with that too. I’ll mail you later the address of a good clinic and the doctor’s name who does wonders, as my friend told me.”

Jin sighed, almost exhausted after letting all out in front of his friend. “This better work, Ryo. Or I’m going to kill you, your friend, and that doctor.” He threatened, more serious that he has ever been in his life. After all it wasn’t an easy choice for him to make.

“It will work, I assure you.” Ryo waved his goodbye before slipping out of the door.

“I hope so.” Jin muttered to himself, once the front door was closed.

He paced to the bathroom, decided to continue what he started earlier that morning, even it was only through one of his many fantasies, and the girls were now just a memory in his long, eventful nights out. Better this that nothing, he thought as he turned the hot water on, a replacement for the warm hands that could’ve caressed his skin if he wasn’t interrupted.


	2. STEP 2 ~ Seeking help

Jin’s image of a middle-aged man clad in a boring white coat was shattered when the specialist doctor came into the waiting room. A young, beautiful man with perfect features and pitch black hair presented himself in front of him. The man was dressed into an expensive black suit, white shirt underneath, a striped black and grey tie completing the look. Instead of the plain doctor he was expecting a fine looking man appeared in front of his eyes, so perfectly dressed, moving with the grace of a woman, looking so good and so ready to jump onto.

His hormones kicked in, the arousal obvious in every fiber of his body. He suppressed a smile by roughly biting his lower lip, trying, in vain to avoid an embarrassing moment right there, in the clinic he was in. How could he when the guy in front of him, probably not older than himself, was so alluring without even doing anything? He was more beautiful than any woman he ever saw - foreign or Japanese – yet, in the same time the perfectly manly features molding with his feminine grace.

He didn’t had to look twice to see that, it was obvious from the first moment he laid his eyes on the young doctor, that the guy was oozing pure sex through every single pore. If he would’ve been, by any chance the only patient in the small waiting room, he would’ve long forgotten his surroundings and jump on the handsome doctor the second their eyes met. Or better yet, the moment he licked his lips seductively, adding more fuel to Jin’s already heated groin. Damn Ryo and his stupid plan!

He did try to avoid looking at the man’s glistening pinkish lips or the chubby cheeks, or at his perfectly shaped eyebrows and the metal framed glasses shielding a pair of beautiful almond-shaped eyes, resting on a perfect bump of his nose. But the more he tried, the more he studied the guy’s face and body. He shifted in his seat, his gaze locked with the handsome man in front of him, as the guy studied him for a second that seemed entirely too long for Jin. Jin even prayed for a second that the guy wouldn’t be Kamenashi Kazuya, the doctor his friend recommended to help him cure his addiction. His hopes, though, died in the second the man approached him with a wide smile onto his beautiful face.

“Good morning.” The 26 years old doctor bowed politely in front of his patient. Ueda-san, a former patient of his announced him about the man’s situation beforehand, and he had the time to analyze him through the mirrored window while preparing for a day of work.

He owned the private clinic, successfully setting up the business a few years back, after finishing med school. His family helped him with the money he needed, being proud of their third son’s achievements. He was a professional, a dedicated doctor with a lot of potential. He always treated seriously every single one of his patients and every single one of the things happening into his perfect life.

That’s why he spent almost half an hour each day, right before he would start his examinations, to make sure everything was in order in his office while peeking through the mirrored window into the waiting room, analyzing his patients. He didn’t took him long to recognize the man Ueda-san referred to as Akanishi Jin; his continuous fidgeting and the way he continuously chewed his lower lip while watching the other patient gathering inside the room clearly indicating one thing: he was the sexual addicted one.

One thing Kazuya didn’t expect though, for the guy to be so handsome and more exactly his type. He pushed the thought in the back of his head instantly, putting up a friendly façade, not wanting to scare the guy away and let the professionalism take over his actions. When the other one returned the bow, awkward and embarrassed, keeping his hands in front of his groin, he knew things were actually serious.

“Um… Good morning.” Jin mumbled, suddenly scared of what might happen if he would be left alone with the sexy doctor in one room. Wait, did he just address him as sexy only after a few moments?

“My name is Kamenashi Kazuya and I’m the specialist doctor treating you today.” He announced, stretching an arm for the other one to shake. He preferred to be friendly with his patients, making them feel appreciated without second guessing their decision to come at the clinic. And, in Jin’s case, it was a test to see how he will react to it.

Pearls of sweat instantly decorated Jin’s forehead as he grabbed the warm and soft hand in front of him. “Akanishi Jin. Please take care of me.” He let out automatically, his eyes set on the doctor’s jaw, trailing with his gaze his jaw line until the earlobe.

Kazuya bowed again, this time a smaller one as the only thing he wanted was to distract the patient from his scrutinizing look. “Let us proceed inside.” He let go of the hand, signaling to the slightly parted door to his office.

“Um, of course.” Jin stuttered, not sure if it would be best for him to get in first, or the doctor while he would check him out, or if it was really ok to get inside just the two of them. He wasn’t so sure on his power of restrain, which was already low. If the doctor was also nice to him, he wouldn’t be able to stay still any longer.

The doctor took the initiative and guided Jin with a palm on his back, urging him to go in first. It was for the best, allowing Jin to take a few breaths of air, calming his heart that already started beating too fast for his own good. As for his groin, he was so glad he chose to wore his casual, long shirt on top of a pair of not so tight, but not too baggy blue jeans; a casual black jacket on top. Hopefully it wouldn’t go like a normal check up, where he had to strip; because he wasn’t sure the doctor would appreciate an erection after lusting for him for less than five minutes.

Once inside the cabinet, Jin studied the room, partly as a distraction from the other man, partly because he was amazed. As Kamenashi’s clothes, his working environment wasn’t exactly what one expected from a doctor’s office. Except from the neatly arranged posters on the walls, containing some encouragement messages for the ones in need, for the addicts; and of course, the doctor’s license to practice, there wasn’t anything indicating that he was in fact, in a medical room.

Jin was greeted by a big framed panel which read ‘If you really wish to change your life, you can do it. And we can help you.’ on the wall opposite to the door. For some reason, the slogan seemed like a bad advertising campaign which made Jin smile bitterly. A large leather sofa decorated the left wall, which contained most of the posters; Jin guessed they were placed strategically so that one could read it while lying down, similar to the shrink sessions. On the opposite wall, a chair matching the sofa peeked from behind a mahogany desk, next to it a bookcase more suited for a living room than for the piles of files that it contained.

“Please, take a seat.” The doctor signaled to the couch, a flick of his hand entirely too graceful for a man. That’s when Jin noticed the mirrored window and for some reason felt exposed, knowing that the man could’ve watched him this whole time he waited in the room.

“Thank you.” He answered politely, avoiding the man’s look for a second, but ending up still studying the doctor’s every movement, every frown. There was something about his that fascinated Jin to no end, rendering him speechless for some reason.

“I must say that even though I don’t know you, I’m proud of you.” Kazuya let out meekly, backed up against the desk. “Very proud.” He started with his little experiment. He was about to find out how serious Jin’s problem was by playing a little bit with him.

Jin gulped, hardly keeping his gaze lowered to the floor or at his trembling hands, who he kept rubbing them uncontrollably. Cold sweat ran through his body and anything around him was becoming blurry. The guy was teasing him, his gaze boring holes with an intensity exceeding human understanding and the bulge of his groin perfectly protruding as he casually leaned further onto the desk. “W-what?” was the only thing he could utter.

“Yes.” Kazuya almost whispered, carry on with his plan. “The first step is admitting you have a problem. By coming here, you admitted that and proceeded to the next step. And that makes me really proud.” He ended with a smile, throwing some devious looks from above his glasses.

“I… Yeah.” Jin shifted in his spot, suddenly the room becoming hotter than a sauna. “I guess that’s… right.” he staggered with his words, still resisting the urge to jump on the hot doctor in front of him.

“So, let’s start with the basic. What kind of problem do you have?” the doctor asked, folding his arms to his chest.

“Hypersexuality.” Jin retorted, finding the hardwood floor more interesting for a moment.

“Tell me about it. Your urges, your needs… How is it that you satisfy them and how does it makes you feel.” Kazuya enquired, licking his lips entirely too slow for it to be his usual nervous tic.

That was it; the last straw. Jin stormed to his feet and in the doctor’s direction, roughly pulling him up by the black and grey striped tie until their faces were inches apart. “Why don’t I show you instead, Sensei?” he let out in the most luscious tone he could manage, his gaze locked with the doctor’s. Not only he looked extremely good, but he also smelled divine, a manly fragrance melting with his sweet scent, catching Jin in a light daze.

Kazuya raised a curious eyebrow. “Need I remind you that I’m the therapist and you’re the patient?” he waited Jin’s reply, but all he got was a small frown, Jin inching closer to him. “It’s my job and my duty to ask you this kind of questions.” He just stood there, wanting to find out where Jin’s limit was. His answer came as the patient pulled him closer by his tie, locking their lips together.

Jin’s whole body shivered as soon as his lips landed on the doctor’s pinkish, perfectly shaped ones. The adrenaline spread through his system, his mind all clouded by the man’s scent. He bit on the lower lip, demanding for an access, but instead all he got was a not-so-gently push which sent him straight to the floor. The guy was also strong, definitely a bonus, Jin thought while rubbing his sore ass. “I told you I would show you.”

“Glad that my experiment turned out well.” Kazuya straightened his tie, picking invisible lint off it, before continuing. “Your addiction is even more serious than I thought. Do you want to start the treatment or not?” he finally eyed Jin, cold gaze boring holes into his patient’s skull.

Jin sighed deeply, nodding as a reply. That’s what he came here for, right? Not that he expected a handsome, hot and seductive guy to be the specialist he was looking for.

“Good.” He nodded sternly. “Because we need to proceed to step 3 immediately.” He straightened up and came in front of Jin who was still on the floor, sulking.

“Step 3?” he only lifted a lazy eyebrow, not sure if he should continue with the same doctor who stirred inside him some feeling more powerful that he ever felt before.

The doctor stretched out a hand in front of him and helped him get up. “Remove all distractions.” He uttered in a strong tone, his hand still in front of his patient. “Give me your phone.”

“Whaaaat?” Jin spat, his eyes widening in surprise, not really sure what to expect next from his crazy doctor. He would surely kill Ryo the next time he’ll see the guy.


	3. STEP 3 ~ Remove all distractions

“I said give me your phone, Akanishi-san.” The doctor uttered in a soft tone, even if he wanted to roll his eyes at the other man’s puzzled expression. When the latter still didn’t react, he took a deep breath and proceeded with his explanation. “Many distractions and temptations for a patient lies in their phonebook. Especially in your case, under the names of all the girls you may know…” he paused for a dramatic effect, and then continued, still eyeing the man. “… or the guys you have around you. Now please pass me the phone, Akanishi-san.” He now made a signaling motion with his hand, eyebrows quirked while waiting.

“But that doesn’t make any sense.” Jin pouted, pondering on the doctor’s words for a bit. “I could easily find someone in a bar or on the street…” he frowned as the man’s accusatory look intensified. “And I’m not gay!” he almost spat, but brought his hand to his jeans’ pocket, to retrieve the object.

“Thank you.” Kazuya let out with a soft smile. “No one said you were gay. I just stated a fact, because I know how these things work.” He took the device and after a moment of figuring out how it worked, he deleted his patient’s phonebook without another glance. “Done. Now please delete all your mails and addresses you still have there.” He handed the phone to his patient and paced to his desk, this time sitting behind it with a curious expression.

“I still don’t get it. How is this supposed to help me?” Jin asked, but did as he was told. He was starting to question this whole thing, suspecting it might be one of Ryo’s sick jokes meant to ruin his life. How was he going to live without his contacts?

“It’s simple. As long as you have those contacts, it’s an easy call. Most of the people you slept with once, they’ll easily agree to do it again. It’s tempting for you, to just press a button and know for sure you’ll get what you want.” Kazuya explained while picking out a sheet to make his patient a new chart. “While having none might make you consider going out and picking some random girl in a bar or on the street as you said.” He continued, still not eyeing the man who was now closing the distance between them, pacing through the office.

When he was right in front of the desk, Jin pocketed his cell phone and placing both of his hands on the rim of it, he leaned closer. “But what about you? You might be considered a temptation also.” Jin said, a tint of mischief in his eyes. He was telling the truth, after all. He barely knew the guy for about 10 minutes and was having the hardest time restraining himself already. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that.” Kazuya finally lifted his head to meet the man’s burning gaze. His eyes looked bigger, more beautiful up close. “You can always look for another specialist. It’s your choice after all.” He replied sternly, not a single fiber of his body betraying the admiration he started to feel for the man’s looks and boldness.

“Yeah, that might be a solution.” He retorted, running a frustrated hand through his fluffy locks. Except it wasn’t the solution he wanted. Maybe the masochistic side of him surfaced or maybe he had a death wish, but he didn’t want to give up right now. He didn’t need another doctor, as long as he could still see more of Kamenashi-sensei. 

“Look, I should feel flattered that you feel attracted to me even if you’re not gay, but I know it’s just your addiction messing with your judgment.” Kazuya pointed out, licking his lips as to emphasize his words. “But you came here seeking my help. And I need to know if you are 100% certain you can put up with my methods. If you are ready to do this, to get rid of this addiction.” He ended with an expected look on his face.

“That’s why I came here.” Jin let out a little bit hesitant. 

“Good, then I need you to answer a few questions and tell me exactly how these urges manifest.” Not that he hasn’t already experienced himself, Kazuya thought; but that was the standard procedure. “I need you to do as I say in order to achieve the best results possible.” He informed, starting to fill the chart with the basic information he already knew.  
Jin once again felt the urge to jump on him right there and then. There was something in the doctor’s movements, in his mere presence or maybe in the air that kept drawing Jin closer to the guy. He couldn’t stop his words coming out in the most seductive tone ever. “And if I’ll do as you say, will you award my efforts?”

The cascades of laughter coming out from Kazuya’s mouth filled the room instantly. He should give his patient more credit for the lines he come up with. Even if that meant one thing: the guy had another advantage, not only his looks. He was indeed charming and most likely wasn’t hard to find a person willing to sleep with him. The case was turning more and more interesting by the minute.

“I’m afraid you’re so wrong if you think this is how it’s going to work.” Kazuya chuckled lightly as he stared at the man. “I can give you hanamaru marks if that makes you feel any better.” He teased, his professionalism forgotten for a moment. But then again, that might be the best approach for Akanishi-san.

“I was thinking more practical. You know, kissing and touching.” Jin let out, asking himself if he already crossed the line or if he was about to. He was a straightforward man, usually, but that was too much even for his own standard. Not that he regretted it much, though.

Another round of soft giggles followed from the doctor. “I’m not one of the girls you may want to sleep with, so there’s no need for this.” Kazuya looked deeply into his patient’s eyes. “And, unlike you I am gay.” He informed, seeing the realization drawn upon the other guy’s face. “Sorry to inform you that you’re not my type, though.” He lied with a purpose, hoping to crush the guy’s hopes for more. 

This time it was Jin’s turn to laugh, a soft pleasant sound reaching Kazuya’s ears. “I’m everyone’s type.” Jin bragged, a smirk creeping onto his face as he leaned closer. “You know I’m right, otherwise you would’ve stopped me before I kissed you earlier.”

“No, that was a test.” The doctor uttered; his poker face on. “Which you failed successfully. Now, excuse me, but you’re too close.” he averted his eyes in a lazy motion. “Please take a seat and answer my questions, Akanishi-san.” He emphasized the man’s name, putting the distance between them through words.

A flash of guilt and frustration ran through Jin’s mind, backing up until he was in front of the sofa. “Yeah, I will, Sensei.” He sighed dramatically, plopping himself onto the piece of furniture.

~*~

“First think you have to do when you get home is to get rid of the dvd’s, magazines and any other material that may influence your decisions.” Kazuya explained while fixing his glasses, looking through the mirrored window into the small waiting room. Three more patients and he was already tired from dealing with this guy. He sighed, turning to the patient in question. He learned quite a lot about him in the last half an hour, but putting up with the guy’s bluntness and mood swings was wearing him off.

“But that’s useless.” Jin protested, his gaze falling to the floor. “There’s always internet. And, of course, other alternatives.”

Kazuya kicked himself inwardly. Of course he had a reply for anything, this Akanishi guy. He was resourceful, like any other addict he treated. “Akanishi-san, if you don’t do something about it, the problem won’t cure itself. Of that I can assure you.”

“I’ll do it. I didn’t say I wouldn’t. Just that it might be useless.” Jin let out, defeated. He didn’t see how the doctor’s solutions could help him in any way. 

“Are you questioning my methods?” Kazuya asked, surprised by the boldness of those affirmations. “Maybe you should question first your power of restrain.” That was very unprofessional of him, but he couldn’t let a sexual addicted individual questioning him or his ways.

“I don’t have it! I’m well aware of it. The whole thing is way beyond my powers.” Jin almost shouted, frustration written all over his pretty face. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. “Help me.” He let out barely louder than a whisper, but the doctor heard it perfectly clear, even muffled by his hands now palming his face, elbows set on his knees.

“Akanishi-san.” The doctor approached him with calculated moves, until he was right in front of him. He crouched down in front of the patient, not sure if it was a safe thing to touch him, to show him a little bit of comfort. “You can do it. You’re stronger than you think.” he voiced out calmly, not a single trace of pity in his tone. “You can and you will go home now, throw all those things and watch a boring movie until you fall asleep. That can do wonders to one’s state of mind.” He ended with a firm pat of Jin’s shoulder. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.”

“Yes, Thursday.” Jin let out, pulling himself together after hearing the doctor’s encouragements. Maybe he was actually stronger than he thought. Maybe the doctor saw something in him that himself missed until now. So much for his idea of getting admitted to hospital and treating his addiction like it was a mere cold. He was on his own, he had to make it work with the help of his sexy doctor.

~*~

Two days later, a furious Jin stormed inside the clinic and into the waiting room which was luckily empty. Things didn’t go out as the doctor said they would, quite the contrary and no one was to blame for but Kamenashi Kazuya himself. Taking a deep breath to calm down if only for a bit, he decided to at least knock and then storm inside the cabinet. He was 10 minutes early, but his rage couldn’t wait any longer. He just did that, not waiting for a reply or anything after his knock. That’s when his rage melted and the raw lust omnipresent in his system took over.

Kazuya was making the final touches to his already perfectly neat office, when be involuntarily knocked down his favorite pen. He angled his upper body to pick it up and that’s when a knock was heard on the door. Before he could straighten himself up, the door flung open revealing none other than Aksnishi-san. He turned his head in the direction of the rustle; the man’s slightly flushed face coming into his view.

If Jin could’ve jumped out of his clothes and make the doctor to do the same, that would definitely be the perfect moment for it. He found himself hard in an instant, his whole body burning with desire. The doctor was eyeing him curiously, his rear lifted up into the air, inviting Jin to have more than one dirty thought. More like thousand naughty thoughts, different scenarios swirling into his mind in that particular moment. 

The doctor’s pear shaped ass was more than he came prepared to see at an early hour like this. The pants did his body justice, the white shirt with light grey stripes and the black jacket perfectly closing around his body gave everyone a pretty good view on every single one of his curves and body lines. He was perfect, flawless. Jin’s eyes grew heavy with pure lust, the look in his eyes full with desire. He was on a quest and nothing would stop him now from getting what he wanted.

“Akanishi-san.” Kazuya finally registered that the man was inside his office, eying him like a predator. He straightened himself up, but before he could turn around and face the man properly, the door closed with a thud and a fast approaching patient came into his view.

“Good morning, Sensei…” Jin lost it. In a matter of seconds he reached the doctor’s side and their bodies fused together, Jin’s mouth landing on the doctor’s neck, right about the shirt’s collar. The flawless skin was as soft as the doctor’s lips, the musk scent invading his nostrils and lingering on his lips. His arms wrapped around Kazuya’s body, holding him into a tight embrace.

“As much as I appreciate your warm welcome, you need to let go of me.” Kazuya uttered in a slightly surprised tone, gathering all of his willpower to keep it civil. He was a man, after all; one with needs just like his handsome and charming patient. He couldn’t remain frozen when he was kissed like that and the guy’s erection poking his ass cheeks. “Now.” He forced himself to say, closing his eyes as another kiss followed, this time right below his earlobe, which send jolts of electricity all over his body. He gripped the pen harder, closing his eyes, for a second wanting to just enjoy the touch; really grateful he wasn’t facing the man. Otherwise he couldn’t explain the look in his eyes.

“And if I don’t want to?” Jin whispered into his ear, kissing softly hair and skin at the same time, gasping as he brought their bodies even closer. “Or you’re afraid you’ll give in? Lose yourself to my touches?” he smirked against the doctor’s ear as his hands went up, sliding along the vest covering the smaller one’s torso.

As good as it felt, the guy’s kisses and touches; even his seductive whispers, Kazuya regained his composure, using the first thing he could think of. “Or, better yet, I could stab you with that.” He uncapped the pen and pointing menacingly at his patient. “Now get off me and take a seat.” He continued, finally moving a bit to show the guy he was serious about it. He kept reminding himself he was a professional that needed to keep his cool and not lose in front of the guy; wheatear it was losing to his game or losing his calm. And to be honest, Kazuya wanted to lose both; deep inside. If only the situation was different.

Jin eyed the object and frowned. He knew better than that; people with sharp objects or baseball bats threatening you are not a joke. He still had a few scars for his earlier appointments. He could swear the doctor was willing to let him continue his ministrations, otherwise why he just stood there and didn’t push him like the other day? And now he was threatening him with a pen? Jin knew better than to push his luck and with a deep groan, frustration written all over his face, he finally detached himself from the doctor. He choose to sit in the opposite corner, palming his face in a mix of frustration and shame.

“I’m… sorry.” Jin let out, taking a seat on the sofa, still not eying his doctor. 

“As you should be.” Kazuya cleaned his throat, putting the pen aside and took a seat at his desk. “I’m proud of you. What you just did requires more self-control than you think. That’s a step forward.” He allowed himself a small smile when he knew Jin was not looking at him. “A really big step.” He ended, picking Jin’s chart to make a few notes.

“It’s not only that… that I’m sorry about.” Jin sighed deeply, finally eyeing the man who was now following his gaze with the same interest. “I did what you told me to. And it worked for about two hours. I fell asleep after watching a boring black and white movie. That’s when my neighbor came knocking at my door and woke me up form my nap.” Jin’s voice almost trembled, guilt and frustration written in every single one of his gestures and words.

“Then what happened?” Kazuya asked carefully, knowing that wasn’t by far the end of the story. Jin’s case was far worse than he ever saw, only because the man was so charming and strikingly beautiful that it was nearly impossible to keep him from getting some even from the most frivolous people.

“She came to bring me some gyoza, saying he made too much and she thought of sharing with the neighbors. I invited her in and before I could really chase the sleep away, I was all over her.” Jin raised his voice a little, slipping his hand into the fluffy locks.

Kazuya listened carefully and with an understanding look he let out a soft “I see.” Before making more notes on the chart.

“No, you don’t. She’s married with two kids!” Jin spat, as if it was the doctor’s fault. “That’s low even for me! And yesterday she came by… again.” 

“At least the second time you explained her the situation, I assume?” the doctor asked without lifting his gaze from the chart, using it as a distraction for not yelling at his patient.

“I… we…” Jin babbled, puffing his cheeks in frustration. He was still recovering after feeling the doctor so close, and the said man being right in front of him, all cool and seductive without moving a single muscle wasn’t helping him at all. “I had a boner and she was the one who jumped on me the second time! It’s not like anyone could refuse a willing and hot woman!” he shifted in his spot, more thought fueling his really vivid imagination. “It’s your fault! All of it!” he accused the doctor, pointing a shaky finger at his general direction. “All of this!”

Kazuya finally raised his gaze to cross it with Jin’s. The man’s face showed a mixture of feelings he couldn’t quite put his finger on, his general state worse than two days ago, when they met. “And why is my fault? Because I want to help you?” he raised an enquiring eyebrow, putting the patient’s chart away, kneading his hands and placing them onto the desk, his chin resting on them.

“You pushed my right into her arms! And now I can’t get rid of her.” Jin replied, still pointing at the doctor accusingly. “Your methods are wrong. If you haven’t said to watch a boring movie, I probably wouldn’t have had a drink and instead going out or something.”

“You did what? Akanishi-san, I thought you said the other day that you stopped drinking. You know how alcohol only increases the urges.” Kazuya rubbed his head in frustration. “I’m afraid no one is to blame for this except yourself. And since you already agreed to my methods, don’t start criticizing now. The whole point was to eliminate from this circle the people you already know. I thought your next partner would be a stranger.” He continued, already thinking of his next step.

“I don’t know her. I only met her when I moved.” Jin announced in a tone filled with guilt.

“I’m afraid we need to try something else.” Kazuya ignored the patient’s words and instead he focused on explaining the following steps. He got up, circling the desk and leaning on it, he continued. “You can’t afford to go out anymore and you need someone to check up on you. At least for a few days, a week tops. Can your friend do that?” 

Jin jerked at the thought of being locked down in his own apartment. “No, I don’t want that. That’s out of the question. I can go out and act civil about it.” Jin almost pouted. The hell he would stay inside all day long with nothing to do. That would be torture and it could push him to do more insane thought than sleeping with his neighbors.

Kazuya eyed him incredulously. “Oh, can you?” That was it. He wasn’t going to tolerate the guy’s behavior any longer. If Akanishi was rude enough to act this way, he could pay him back and save himself some grey hair in the process. “You can’t hold back even if your life depended on it. It’s either that or hospitalization. And I’m sure you wouldn’t like the second option.”

“Actually, the other day I came prepared for the worst. Including that. Now, I’m not so sure about anything.” He closed his eyes for a moment, pondering on his options. “Tell me, Sensei, what do I have to do next?”

“First of all, stop drinking. You already know what kinds of things are considered distractions. And you need to avoid all of them; otherwise you won’t be able to do a thing about your problem.” The doctor took his glasses off and cleared his throat to get Jin’s attention. “Why don’t we start over, as friends. That way, you’ll have the friend to keep an eye on you and help you with your problem and I won’t have to refrain from smacking your head or raising my tone around you.” He ended with a soft smile.

Jin’s heart stopped for a second when the doctor slipped his glasses off. If such thing was even possible, Jin would think the man looked ten times better without them on. Suddenly, as if a cover was lifted and revealed Kazuya’s beautiful face in its entire splendor, rendering Jin speechless, unable to form any thought that didn’t include the doctor’s perfect features. He just stood there, his mouth slightly opened and watched with interest as his handsome doctor appeared to be at least four years younger than he initially thought. 

“How old are you?” was the only thing he could utter in that moment.

“26. But I don’t see why it’s relevant to our talk.” Kazuya let out, a little bit surprised.

“It isn’t.” Jin replied, still mesmerized. “I guess that’s what friends do. Get to know each other?” he said the first thing he could think of.

Kazuya sighed deeply. This patient of his was impossible. But once he decided to help him, he couldn’t back out anymore. Even if that meant trying out all the methods he could think of. “So what do you say about a deal?” he raised one eyebrow in pure curiosity. 

Jin’s eyes almost sparkled upon hearing that word. He was like a kid waiting for a new game to begin. “A deal? What kind of a deal?” he asked, excitement lingering on his features.  
“I’ll take care of you, in private. As a friend. I’ll make sure you won’t do stupid things anymore.” Kazuya announced, licking his lips a couple of times.  
Jin shoot right up, slowly pacing towards the doctor. “That’s not a deal.” Jin accused.

“That’s because I haven’t finished.” Kazuya cocked his head to the side, blinking a few times. “If you manage to stay clean, to resist any temptation, I’ll reward you.” He purposely bit his lower lip, a sudden urge to tease creeping into his whole being.

“Yeah? More hanamaru marks?” Jin scoffed, still approaching the man with small measured steps. 

“Actually I was thinking more practical.” He replied, staring deep into Jin’s eyes. “Kisses.”

Ok, that was definitely more than Jin could have ever expected. The whole ‘being friends with your patient’ business really had some benefits attached. Not that he’d kiss his friends that easily, but still. His steps quickened, a moment later standing in front of the doctor with a smirk on his face.

“Why don’t we start now?” his eyes were clouded by desire as he bent down a bit to reach Kazuya’s lips. With a skilled movement his pair of plumped lips landed right on the doctor’s pinkish ones, his hands resting on the other’s which were gripping the desk’s edge. 

The rush of feelings invading his whole being as Kazuya moved his lips against his own couldn’t be described in words. He felt like he was about to give everything away just to have those perfect lips molding against his, fitting so perfectly together. He mapped out Kazuya’s muscular arms, cursing the fabric of that shirt for being in his way as his lips took another sample of the doctor’s unique taste.

As much as Kazuya liked to remain lip-locked with the other guy, he knew that was the moment when he had to end it. He broke the kiss, turning his head to the side, giving Jin a chance to press a wet kiss on his jaw. “Why don’t we start with it when you actually deserve it?”

“Not fair.” Jin groaned, frustrated to end. 

“Step aside.” He demanded, testing Jin to see if he deserved the kiss or not.

Jin hardly pulled back, making room for Kazuya to pass by and allowing himself to calm his racing heart. How was he going to survive those kisses, he had no idea. He only knew he wanted more and there was only one way he could get more; he needed to stay away from all distractions and temptation that may occur on the way. Easier said than done…  
“Now. I need you to show me where you live and give me a spare key.” Kazuya announced, gathering his things and his jacket, apparently ready to take off.

“What? Now?” Jin asked really surprised and received a humming noise in response. “What about your job?” 

“I’ve cleared my schedule for the next two hours. I know what kind of patient you are. Half an hour is not enough to deal with your problems.” Kazuya almost laughed, putting the jacket on and heading to the door.

“Oh…” Jin followed the lead, groaning deeply. He had a business to take care, after all.

He didn’t know exactly what happened there, but in a way he was happy for the result. As for his friend, Ryo, he still didn’t know if he wanted to hug or kill the guy for sending him to that clinic, to that specific doctor. Only time would tell if that was a good or a bad decision for Jin.


	4. STEP 4 ~ Restrain - Harder than ever

The first day after they made the deal was bearable. Jin complied to every single one of Kazuya’s requests, being rewarded with small kisses when he managed to turn his head in the opposite direction after seeing a girl dressed in a see-through dress, or after politely greeting his neighbor without any hint of flirting with her. Of course, there were also times when he received a soft smack on his head from the doctor, after purposely licking his lips expectantly at the sight of a woman’s long legs peeking from a short dress. 

Kazuya was very pleased by Jin’s efforts and self-restrain. And he didn’t miss any opportunity to praise and reward him. Stroking his ego, boosting his self-confidence was always the most effective method in these cases, and Kazuya knew this by heart. Not that he’d admit to Jin that he also liked their little kisses or the stolen glances and the soft almost imperceptible touching of their hands. But treatment came first and he was set on trying anything that would help Jin; except sex, of course.

On his way back to the clinic, he allowed himself a soft, genuine smile at the thought of how things evolved. He was more than pleased when Jin acted all civil at his apartment, offering him a bottle of water and acting all shy while showing him around. When they bid their farewell, Jin giving him the spare key and smiling awkwardly while making a small waving motion, Kazuya’s heart fluttered with joy. With a calculated movement, he leaned forward and caught Jin’s lips with his own, tentatively licking a bit before drawing back. The groan that left Jin’s lips afterwards was the cherry on top of a nice experience.

~*~

Upon waking up the next day, Jin followed his routine; bathroom, coffee with a cigarette and the morning exercise in order to get rid of the over-night erection. It was bound to be harder than ever, now with no magazines to stare at or any other material that would stimulate his imagination. But, in fact, it came easier than he thought. Images of the handsome doctor clad in a white shirt, with a nice red tie hanging around his neck, purposely licking his lips more than it would be necessarily, were instantly invading his thoughts. And the strangest thing was he felt no trace of regret doing it. As if it was natural.

Taking a quick shower to remove the mess he created, he slipped into a pair of track pants and a large white t-shirt, thinking how to kill some time until Kazuya would finish his work and would stop by on his apartment to check up on him. So much time on his hands was never a good think, not when he was on dry land for a few days now.

He started rummaging through his closet in search of an old Playstation. That should keep him busy for at least a couple of hours. He still remembered when he first bought it, playing a creepy game with monsters of all kinds, chasing them in a maze like map, hunting them over and over again until he couldn’t keep up with their numbers. It was addictive back then, and maybe, with a bit of luck it still ought to be now. Anything was better than his current addiction, right?

After hitting up a cup of ramen - his quick breakfast – Jin plugged the device and with an excitement he hasn’t felt in years, he started playing the exact same game he used to love. Just like a little kid would do, he made some pretty funny noises, varying from the type of command he pressed on the remote and some exhilarating high-pitched screams whenever he was victorious.

That’s how Kazuya found him, sitting in front of the TV on the carpet, eyes glued to the screen and a broad smile on his lips. Apparently, he didn’t hear the door and was unaware of the other one’s presence. Kazuya smiled devilishly, trying to close the door with little to no sound, while balancing the boxes of Chinese food from one hand to the other. In the end he put it all down along with his bag and silently slipped out of his shoes. He tiptoed to the couch which was only a few feet behind Jin and soundlessly, he sat on it leisurely, like he has been there for a while.

“Don’t let them shoot you.” He let out a little bit louder as to cover up the game’s sounds, while he crossed his legs, an arm brought to rest on the sofa’s back.

“What the fuck?” Jin jerked, dropping the remote and hitting his leg in the process, yelling at the top of his lungs. “You scared the shit out of me! Don’t do that anymore!” he faced the doctor, rubbing his sore leg, a mix of scare and annoyance on his pretty face.

Kazuya burst out laughing, bringing one hand to rest on his knee. “You should’ve seen your face just now. Priceless!” he smirked, eying Jin. “And here I thought I would find you with some girl in bed. You deserve all my praise right now, not just Chinese food.”

“Chinese?” Jin finally met his gaze and gulped hard at the sight. It wasn’t about the food anymore and he was sure Kazuya noticed that. The doctor was dressed just as he pictured him in his little fantasy in the morning, black suit with a white shirt and a red tie to emphasize the outfit. Perfect, as always.

“Oh, yes. I left it in the genkan. I wanted to surprise you first.” Kazuya giggled, still thinking at Jin’s cutely scared face.

“And you did.” Jin crawled closer to Kazuya, like a predator circling his pray, until he was on his knees right in front of the doctor. “I think I deserve more than your praise now.” He pulled the younger one by his hands until their faces were closer, so close that their noses bumped and their lips brushed each other briefly.

“What did I tell you about kisses, Akanishi-san?” Kazuya let out in a unimpressed tone, emphasizing the name.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jin scoffed, but continued as the doctor remained unmoved, eyeing him curious. “That the kisses are mean to be given and not stolen.” He rolled his eyes, placing a hand on top of Kazuya’s on the latter’s knee. “But what if I want to give you a stolen kiss?” he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows for effect.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Kazuya retracted his hand, backing out a bit to see how Jin would act in that situation. To his surprise, though, Jin stood still, eyeing him and thinking of his reply.

“It does, as long as I get my kiss. Anything does. And I deserve it.” Jin draw invisible circles on the other one’s clothed knee. Even the fabric of his pants felt soft, just like anything Jin touched until then. Everything about the doctor was so alluring to Jin’s eyes that one day he would surely gave in and take him without any regret. “More than one.”

“Yes, you do. But that doesn’t mean you have to be so impatient and steal your reward.” Sometimes talking to Jin was like talking to a kid or dealing with a dog, Kazuya thought. “Now, tell me about your day and I’ll see about the kiss.” Kazuya pressed, curious and expectant.

“That’s all I did today. I played video games.” Jin announced, his eyes never leaving the doctor’s face.

“Good, then. I’m proud of you.” Was the last think Kazuya uttered before pulling Jin by his t-shirt, bringing their faces closer together.

Their lips locked, both of them eager to massage the other’s pair with his own. Jin closed his eyes, succumbing to the nice feeling of having Kazuya all around him, to be connected this way. That’s when the biggest surprise came. Kazuya parted his lips, inviting him even further, taking it one step forward. A warm feeling spreads through his body as the gesture registered in his mind and without a second thought; he plunged inside the hot and moist cavern for the first time.

He took his sweet time exploring every corner available, taking a sample of the addictive peppermint juice combined with Kazuya’s own which send him in a daze. He stroked the other guy’s tongue with his own, urging it to come and play with his own, feeling his knees weaker than ever and his groin on fire. The doctor complied, following his movements and locking into a devilish chase as their lips massaged each other rather roughly. He let out a muffled groan into Kazuya’s mouth as the feeling in his groin intensified.

As much as Kazuya wanted to lose himself in that kiss and as much as he wanted nothing more than to pull Jin on top of him and taking it even further, he had to end it. He knew he wouldn’t do either of them any good and if there was someone who had the power to end it that would definitely be him. With a whimper of displeasure, he backed out, not before he sucked gently on Jin’s tongue.

“Oh, come on!” Jin protested, still in a daze and almost refusing to believe it was over. “You can’t do this. You want it just as much as I want it.” He threw Kazuya a look that wanted to be seductive but failed badly as the frustration took over his whole being.

“I can and I just did.” Kazuya forced himself to regain his composure. “Now, shall we eat?” he got up and finally taking the boxes of food, he paced to the kitchen, placing them on the cupboard. He took his jacket off, the temperature of the room increasing with at least a couple of degrees after their heated kiss.

“You must be kidding. You can’t leave me like that.” Jin pointed at his sweatpants where a visible tent was formed. He wished nothing than to take the guy right there and then. But something inside him, like a little voice or maybe his conscience urged him not to.

Kazuya hanged his jacket in the nearest rack and pondering a bit at the guy’s words, he opened the boxes. “Take the matter into your own hands. Go take a cold shower.” He let out, looking anywhere but at the said man who was standing a couple of feet away from him with an erection.

“But I don’t want that. I want you!” he didn’t realized when those words flew out of his mouth. He didn’t even wait for Kazuya’s reply, heading straight to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. Inside, the first thing he did was cursing his reflection in the mirror for being so stupid and letting his mouth say brainless things like that.

“So straightforward.” Kazuya muttered after Jin was out of the room, taking a bite of the fried vegetables in one of the boxes. As proud as he was of Jin’s behavior in the last couple of days, maybe it was time for a new evaluation. Maybe he was doing the guy more harm than curing his addiction. Without a word he grabbed his things and exited the apartment, thinking of new, harmless methods to help Jin out.

~*~

“Tell me all about it.” Ryo urged him, picking into the take-out food with his chopsticks.  
Since Kazuya left without a word and there was more food than Jin would eat alone, he thought he should share it with his friends when the other one came over straight from work. There, sprawled on Jin’s sofa, Ryo waited for his friend’s story to be over. That would give him the time to think of mocking and teasing remarks for Jin, after all.

“And then when I got out, he was gone.” Jin announced, as if Kazuya’s gesture hurt him. They were neither related, neither friends as much as they tried to make it look like it. They had a doctor-patient relationship with a small benefit, to say the least.

“What are you two, lovers or something?” Ryo asked accusingly, rolling his eyes in the process.

Jin turned to face him from the other corner of the couch where he was sitting, eying him suspiciously and enraged. “No!”

“Then why are you worried like this?” his friend asked and received a shrug in response. “And the spare key… You might as well move in with him.” He mocked the man, slightly amused.

“You’re not helping at all.” Jin threw a piece of meat in his general direction.

“When did I become your shrink anyway?” another roll of his eyes followed. “Anyway, you seem to be ok, giving the fact that…”

Jin stopped him mid sentence. “I’m not ok. I’m on the edge of breakdown here.” He spat, frowning.

“No one said it’s going to be easy. But if he said you’re doing ok and even praised you for your efforts, then I guess you’re on the right track.” Ryo stated matter-of-factly.

Jin palmed his face, putting the food away. If only they knew what was happening inside him every second of the day… “Ryo, I would hump this pillow if you weren’t here. Does it sound like I’m ok to you?”

“But you’re not and that’s the most important thing.” Ryo patted his shoulder, suppressing laughter. He was feeling sorry for his friend, but in the same time he couldn’t contain his mockery or stop his words from coming out. “Did he said anything about you not having sex… you know… at all?”

“No, he didn’t said anything about that. But that’s to be expected, right?” Jin eyed him curiously.

“Dude, that’s wicked!” Ryo exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. “Maybe he wants you for himself.” A cascade of laughter filled the room followed by Jin’s friendly smack of Ryo’s head.

“Yeah, like he wanted your friend also?” Jin let out with an evil smirk, knowing that the said friend of Ryo’s was in fact more than a friend.

“Yeah, and now he’ll cure you, chase you and keep you for himself. For ever!” he let out the last word in a sinister tone, imitating the evil laugh from the movies right after.

Jin groaned in displeasure, hitting the guy’s shoulder as hard as he could. Serves him right for spitting nonsense when he did nothing more than open up to him. He should think twice before hanging out with Ryo. And he should consider killing the guy like he intended to in the first place.

~*~

A week later Jin was feeling like a lion in a cage, trapped in his own apartment. The only trips he made were the usual ones to the conbini to buy supplies. Flirting with the schoolgirls throwing him more than one seductive look didn’t count as giving into his urges as long as he didn’t pursue things any further, and he was limiting himself at that. He was really amazed by his self-control these days, wishing it could improve in time and not taking so much of his energy every time. Because, yeah, it was time and energy consuming to watch his every step, his every word, look or movement when he was outside.

The only thing that kept him going were of course, Kazuya’s rewarding kisses, which in Jin’s opinion they were worth every sacrifice. Since their awkward moment last week, Kazuya’s approach changed a bit, the doctor keeping his distance and his stern look every time he came by Jin’s house to check up on him. No awkward relationship that Ryo implied they have and definitely they didn’t move in together.

Kazuya tried different methods of relaxation with him and apparently they were doing him good. A mix of herbal tea Kazuya recommended to him, apparently meant to lower his sexual desires was also helping out. Sure, his head was still full of dirty thoughts every time he saw a nice girl or an ikemen, but he was now able to restrain himself from acting like a sex maniac.

That gave him the illusion of a speedy recovery and being on dry land for a while now wasn’t helping. Of course he would need to get some. Any healthy 27-years old man would, after all. He couldn’t live like that anymore, satisfying himself every day, even if the source of his imagination in those moments weren’t random girls but Kazuya himself, the handsome doctor that he craved for.

As much as he’d like to think the relaxation sessions and the mere presence of Kazuya in his life were enough to keep him on track, it wasn’t. Actually, the doctor himself was a bigger temptation than he ever encountered, seducing him with his presence only, with his perfect appearance and his husky voice.

That day, right after Kazuya’s visit, the loneliness said its word. Jin was a cheerful, popular guy and he needed people to interact to, to socialize. After a quick shower, he wore the most casual and appealing outfit he had and made his way to a crowded club. He was going to have a little fun and return home like nothing happened. That was the plan.

~*~

Jin woke up the next day at the sound of someone clearing his throat. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Kazuya standing at the edge of his bed. A pounding pain hit him as he tried lifting his head. Kazuya was fuming, a deep frown decorating his forehead as his eyes bore holes into his skull. In a second he registered his position, looking left then right.

A blonde girl was clinging to him, arms wrapped around his body as she slept peacefully on his shoulder. On his right, a tall, muscular guy was soundlessly sleeping, lied down on his back. Both entirely naked. A rush of last night’s activities came rushing into his mind and the next thing he did with eyes open wide, was to unclench the girl’s arm and get up. A sharp pain shot through his lower body, in some parts that shouldn’t hurt at all, another rush of flashbacks creeping into his mind.

“Oh, shit.” He staggered to get up, not even caring that the two might wake up in the process. “It fucking hurts.” He muttered to no one in particular, dragging the sheets with him and covering his lower body.

“Serves you right.” Kazuya uttered; his gaze still dark, like he was shooting daggers with his eyes. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Jin, but let the idea pass when he saw the man limping.

“I’m sorry.” Jin rushed to say, not having any explanation to tell the doctor. What he saw was exactly what happened, it couldn’t be anything else.

“No, you’re not. But you will be.” Kazuya voiced out sternly. “Do you still want to go through this? With the program?” he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of a pair of panties.

Jin finally eyed him, shaking his head repeatedly. “Yes, I do.”

“Then, I suggest you prepare for the words. I’m not going to play nice anymore.” The doctor arranged his glasses then continued, in the same stern tone. “Step 5, Akanishi-san. Isolation. Pack your bags tonight. Oh, and… Enjoy your company while you still can.” Kazuya pointed at the couple on the bed, with an expression of disgust leaving the room and the apartment all together.

Jin stood there and tried to process the information. If someone asked him earlier, he would’ve said he already was isolated. The doctor’s words came out cold as ice and that was definitely a thing he should be afraid of. Bags… that means he was going to be hospitalized or what? He just stood there dumbfounded for the longest time until the girl woke up and called his name. Following doctor’s orders, Jin made his way back, into the bed. He could think about other things later, when he wouldn’t be so busy.


	5. STEP 5 ~ Extreme ways - Isolation

The last patient for the day was a middle aged man with an alcohol addiction. The man was clean for a whole year and after his gathering at the AA, he came to the clinic for his appointment, all happy and thankful for Kazuya’s efforts. The doctor was very fond of his patients and not only once he made some great sacrifices that exceeded his attribution in order to help them. That was also this man’s case. He spent so much time with him, raising his spirits and encouraging him that the man actually came to consider him as the son he never had. He was part of the family. That’s why it was a bit sad to leave them all behind for a while.

He already arranged for another doctor to take his place while he needed to personally treat one of his patients. Nobody questioned his decision as everyone around him knew how eager Kazuya was every time he faced a new challenge. Even if it would be for a short while, the feeling he had was similar to that feeling of leaving your family behind while moving on with your life as an independent person.

The burning rage he felt after leaving Jin’s apartment was subdued by a mixture of feelings hard to describe. But the most predominant one was the desire to succeed with his task. He will do everything to help the man out, like he did before with every patient he attended to. After leading the man out of his office, he fished his phone out of the designer leather bag and called his parents’ number. 

“Hello?” a woman’s voice answered after the third ring. His mother, after the crystalline sound of it. 

“Hi, mom.” He let out into, taking a seat on the chair behind his desk. “How have you been lately?”

His mother made a scoffing noise, but soon turned into a giggle. “Nice of you to call once in a while, Kazuya. I’m good. How’s work?” she asked, knowing that not only once his work stood between Kazuya and every single one of his loved ones. That was just his character, she came to see that in time and she actually felt proud to see him working so passionate, helping others in the process.

“It’s been… well… work. You know, with its good and bad sides.” He informed in a casual tone, playing with a strand of his hair.

“What happened, honey?” she asked, a little worried.

“Nothing actually.” He puffed his cheeks and then continued in the same tone. “Just another patient demanding my full attention.”  
She wasn’t a stranger to this notion either, so she just hummed in response, knowing fully not to argue her son’s decision when it came to work. 

“Look, I was wondering if I could take him to the cottage in Okinawa. Will that be ok with you and dad?” Kazuya asked, knowing how the cottage owned by his family was a get-away play for family members only.

“He? I don’t think there will be a problem, Kazuya.” His mother paused for effect. “I’ll inform your father about that. But do you think it’s a good idea?” he asked, worried for her son. “I know your patients are unpredictable and there will be no one to help you in case you need to.” 

Kazuya smiled softly, puffing some hot air into the device. “It’ll be ok. He’s harmless.” He suppressed a thought of Jin attacking him in the middle of nowhere. “And I know about that. That’s the whole point of this trip. He needs to be isolated from all things, including myself at times.” He let out knowingly. The cottage was the perfect place to take Jin to, in the middle of the forest, isolated from any kind of human interaction.

“Oh, my. What kind of addiction we’re talking about here?” his mother asked a bit fearful.

“Sex addiction.” Kazuya replied, blushing in the process. 

His mother gasped audibly then cleared her throat. “Be careful, Kazuya. How long are you going to be away?”

“I don’t know. I hope not more than a month.” He said, calculating in his head already if it will take more than that.

“That long? Is his problem that serious?” she couldn’t stop those words from leaving her mouth.

“Yes. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine. And he will be too.” He got up and started packing his things. “Soon.” 

“I see. Do you best then and have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled softly.

“Oh, and don’t forget to restock. The first town in miles away, you know that.” She reminded him in her loving voice.  
Kazuya’s smile stretched. “Yes, I’ll make sure of it. Thanks again. Love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Kazuya. You can do it.” She ended with the most encouraging words he needed in the moment.

Throwing the phone into the already packed up bag, he stormed out of the office, bowing to every colleague on the way, informing them about his leave. That was it; not turning back now. He walked out to his car, already thinking if he could carry as much luggage and he needed for a whole month away.

~*~

Jin’s phone beeped, announcing a new mail. The couple from last night and this morning already left and he was still in bed, trying to restock his energy and lick his wounds. The guy was a bit rough and for his first time with a man, he had the right to be exhausted afterwards. 

He recognized the sender immediately after reading the text. “Akanishi-san, you have to pack for a month’s ‘vacation’ in Okinawa. We leave tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 6 am.”   
Ok, that wasn’t exactly what he expected. He thought the next logical step would be his admission to hospital or something similar to it. But this? He had to read the text twice before finally he believed what it said. Maybe the doctor was talking about a clinic in Okinawa? He took his time stretching and enjoying what appeared to be the last bit of his ‘freedom’, not really knowing what to expect next.

Later that night, after carefully packing all the things he thought he would need for more than one possible scenario, his friend stopped by. With a huge grin on his face, Ryo eyed the bags, already a few remarks on the tip of his tongue.

“Already quitting?” Ryo asked, making his way to the fridge to pick up a bottle of water. The first thing Jin noticed about his friend was the casual outfit he was wearing, a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt under a black denim jacket. Surely he didn’t come straight from work, judging from the disarrayed hair.

“Yeah, I’m quitting so I won’t have to look at your face.” Jin eyed the guy. “Or punch it. Hard.”

Ryo took a small sip of water, trying to contain his laughter. “You wish. Too bad I’m the only one who’ll stick up to you. Taking care of your sorry ass.” Ryo let out in a slightly amused tone.

“Yeah, right.” Jin shook his head. “What’s with the outfit?” he pointed in his friend’s general direction.

“I’m going out. Wanna come?” Ryo raised one curious eyebrow.

“As I’ve said, you’re not helping. Need I remind you I’m on a ‘diet’ here?” Jin replied, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

“Then why do you look like your puppy died? You cave in, right?” Ryo laughed, this time he wasn’t able to contain it any longer. “What did you do?” he asked between the cascades of laughter, earning a smack on the head.

“I went out yesterday. You know, to socialize, to let it out of my system.” Jin started to explain.

“And you let out too much, I assume?”

“Oh, shut up. Let me finish.” Jin threw the nearby pillow from the couch, hitting the guy’s face fully. “I drank a few shots and I was on my way home when a couple, a girl and a guy approached me. What I thought it would be an innocent dance turned out to be a threesome at my place.” Jin rubbed his forehead, eying the floor.

“You didn’t!” Ryo almost spat the water he was drinking, coughing badly and laughing at the same time. That was too good not to laugh at. “You’re hardcore, man!” he managed to let out before a final round of coughing.

“You, shut it! It’s all your fault!” Jin spat, pointing at him.

“Why? Because I offered my help? Or because you can’t keep it in your pants?” Ryo brought one of his hands to his chin. “Or everything is my fault? But why?”

“If you haven’t sent me to that doctor…” Jin stopped, realizing his mistake. That was something he couldn’t argue about. No matter what the doctor looked like, his methods seemed to work better than Jin expected it. It was the wise decision to seek his help. “Look…” Jin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “You don’t know how hot he is, and how it affects me. He’s like the perfect man who can make your every wish come true.”

“Speak for yourself, man. I already have one.” Ryo announced, eying him. “And Tatsuya told me he’s got this aura around him that attracts most people. But that’s not my problem. It’s yours to deal with.”

Jin nodded, heaving a long audible sigh. “I know.”

“You’re pretty caught up, by the way you talk about him. I thought you were straight, but after last night I’m not sure about it.” Ryo patted his shoulder although the smirk was evident on his face. “So, you’re running away from him?” he pointed at the bags lying on the floor, next to them.

“More like with him… or something.” Jin almost blushed, realizing how it might sound to his friend’s ears.

“Eloping?” Ryo once again burst out laughing. His friend’s problem wasn’t a joke, but the various situations surrounding the matter sure were.

“I’m going to fucking kill you one day, I swear!” Jin spat, more than a tint of anger clouding his orbs. “We’re going to Okinawa. I don’t know why or were; if it’s a hospital, a rehabilitation center or what…” Jin continued, defeated.

“Or maybe at a nice onsen, where you can jump him anytime you want.” Jin stuck his tongue out, earning a dark look from his friend. “Have fun then.”

“Yeah, right.” Jin got up and started pacing through the room. “A month in Okinawa doesn’t sound so badly, right?”

“That depends. But I think you’ll manage.” Ryo let out, taking another gulp of his water. “Just do your best and return home safely.” He said in a friendly tone, surprising Jin also, who expected another sharp remark.

“Thanks. I’ll try.” He ended with a smile, truly grateful for those words. His friend believed in him, his doctor also. Now all he had to do was prove them he could deal with this.

~*~

The short flight was eventless, the doctor settling for a few words of greeting when they left and the most necessary things like guiding Jin. The silence wasn’t an uncomfortable one; just the heavy air surrounding the stiff silhouette of the doctor proving that it wasn’t a vacation and he was serious about his methods of treatment.   
The car ride from the Naha airport to the outskirts of Shuri, as Jin came to know, was starting to become really awkward. Kazuya apparently had the whole trip carefully planned, a car waiting for them right in the parking lot of the airport. Jin tried, not only once to talk to the doctor and learn about their final destination, but all he got as a reply was ‘You’ll see when we’ll get there.’

He clearly underestimated the doctor’s professionalism. His other attempts at small talk ended with the same short replies and after a while he gave up, instead concentrating on watching the beautiful sceneries rolling outside the car’s window. From time to time he sneaked a glance to Kazuya, taking a few moments to study the cold stare and the beautiful features the smaller one had. One way or another, Jin was sure he could act properly and receive at least one more kiss from the hot doctor. That is, if he wouldn’t be hospitalized in an institution in the middle of nowhere. Apparently their way went straight through a forest.

Kazuya calmed down a bit until early in the morning, after seeing Jin where all the anger returned in one go. If someone would ask him why was more upset he couldn’t really answer. Because Jin cave in to temptation or because Jin went as far as sleeping with a guy for the first time that wasn’t him. Yes, he was also jealous apparently for no reason at all. He tried really hard to avoid Jin as much as he can; answering just the necessary question. He was set on doing this thing right and curing Jin no matter what.

~*~

“Wow, that’s quite something.” Jin exclaimed as the car stopped in front of a two storey cottage, western like architecture. It was really impressive. A isolated place miles away from any village and human contact; in the clearing of a thick forest. The white paint and the faded red rooftop gave a nice feeling in contrast with the huge poplars that seemed to keep watch over it. It was the perfect getaway location.

“I guess so. My family owns it.” Kazuya replied, circling the car and opening the trunk. There were already stashed in two boxes all kinds of food and supplies. 

The doctor arranged for it to be already packed up in the car. Next to it a suitcase and a full, bulky Louis Vuitton handbag were placed, all belonging to the doctor. Jin’s suitcase, visibly smaller than the other one’s was still onto the back seat of the car.

“That’s great. So… you didn’t take me to an asylum or something…” Jin started to say, but the doctor’s cold gaze pinned him at once.

“Why would I do that? So you could have fun with the other patients and the staff there?” Kazuya scoffed, opening the back door of the car and signaling Jin to take his luggage.

“Look, I’m really sorry, but you know I can’t control those urges and thoughts.” Jin licked his lips knowingly, as Kazuya’s pear shaped ass came into his view, bending so he could pick the bag from the trunk.

Kazuya didn’t answer to that, instead looking slightly preoccupied to keep his white shirt seamless. After he finished, looking straight into Jin’s eyes, he replied. “That’s why I brought you here. Isolation it’s the only thing that could help you right now.” He said sternly, closing the trunk and pacing in the direction of the big white door of the house, bag on his shoulder and suitcase dragged after him.

“Let me help you with that.” Jin proposed, pacing after the guy, who didn’t even flinch. “I get it that you’re upset, but…”

Kazuya turned around at those words, throwing him a cold glare. “I’m not upset. I’m disappointed. But not for long. You’ll do as I say and you’ll get rid of that addiction of yours.” He informed and continued his way.

Jin stared at him for a couple of seconds, not sure what that look on the doctor’s face contained except for the obvious anger and disappointment. One thing was sure though; he was looking forward to this time they would spend together.

~*~

“And here is the kitchen.” Kazuya let out when they reached the last room of the cottage. “Here’s the thing. We’re going to split up and use opposite part of this house ok?” Kazuya began his explanations and Jin just raised one eyebrow in curiosity. “You take the left side and I’ll take the right one. I’m sure you’ll find plenty of things to do in the game room, if you ever get bored or something.” 

Jin nodded, already retracing the map of the house in his head. On the ground level, from the door there was a huge hallway leading to a double staircase, as if made to split the house in two. On the left side, which was going to be his side of the house, there was a large dining room, all white, decorated in a western way; next to it a Japanese decorated empty room with an altar, followed by a storage room and a restroom. While on Kazuya’s side of the house there was the kitchen, the living room and a library containing more books that Jin ever saw at one place, in someone’s house.

Upstairs, on his side there were two bedrooms, one bigger than the other; the game room which Jin thought was Heaven and another, larger bathroom. On the other side of the house there was a locked room which Kazuya pointed out as being his father’s office, a bedroom which was kind of cold for his taste, the window shielded by a huge poplar; and another bathroom which also had a Jacuzzi. Jin pondered for a few seconds and reached the conclusion it was a fair change, except maybe for the kitchen. He was about to voice out his thoughts, when the doctor continued.

“I’ll cook the food since the kitchen is on my side.” Kazuya announced. “We’ll have fixed schedule for each meal of the day, between our sessions.” He ended with another glare.

“Sounds good to me. Especially the ‘sessions’…” Jin’s eyes sparkled, drawing nearer to the doctor, eying him curious and a little bit reluctant. “What exactly are we talking about?”

“Relaxation sessions.”

“Oh.” He let out, a little bit disappointed, but still making his way closer to Kazuya, until they were really close to each other; their bodies only inches apart. “I can’t wait. Now…” he trailed off, looking deep into Kazuya’s brown orbs. “Can I get my kiss? I’ve been good all day, not even pestering you about your serious expression.” He ended with a smirk.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for it and earn it first.” Kazuya backed away slowly, taking small steps. “I’m still not convinced and your behavior says otherwise.” He quirked an eyebrow, expectantly, until his back hit the nearest wall.

“What? I didn’t even touch you. I only came closer so you wouldn’t have to move and bend.” Jin followed the other one’s movements until he cornered him, his voice filled with innocence while his eyes and movements stated otherwise.

Kazuya briefly pecked the older one’s lips, all of it happening so fast that Jin didn’t even had the time to react. The doctor had to admit, Jin was right about earning the kiss. Maybe after all it wasn’t the right thing to reward a sex addict with kisses, when you know you’re a temptation to him. But, on the other hand it might prove the best way to test him by analyzing the type of kisses.

“You cheated.” Jin whined, placing his hands on the wall, on both of Kazuya’s sides. He didn’t touch him, although his body ached for the contact. 

“No, I didn’t. I’m testing you.” Kazuya said in the same cold tone, not giving away the mixed feelings still lingering inside him. “And you’re not exactly passing the test right now.”  
Jin didn’t care about that in that particular moment. All that mattered was to feel those lips on his own, after a crazy day fighting the urge to just pin the doctor in every corner of the plane or to straddle him while he was driving. He bent forward; capturing the pinkish lips, moaning at the contact as his tongue eagerly darted out to lick Kazuya’s bottom lip, slipping past them in an instant. The kiss was rushed, needy and messy. Just like Jin looked every time the urges took control of his body; when he was in desperate need of getting some.

Kazuya responded to the kiss in the same manner, feeling the need to let out all of the anger and disappointment he was feeling. And for the first time, he asked himself if he was even capable of curing Jin’s addiction when he was obviously starting to find pleasure in those little games Jin played with him… His patient was indeed more than a pretty face; he was a really interesting guy. He finally pulled back when another muffled moan escaped Jin lips, clearing his throat and straightening his perfect shirt in an attempt to compose himself. 

~*~

The first week was the hardest, for both of them. No noticeable progress in Jin’s condition after various tries at more than one relaxation techniques. Kazuya tried first the breathing meditation for stress relief which was supposed to help Jin dissipate the sexual tension he explained he felt all the time. But Jin couldn’t do it and after only a few tries he got really bored of it and called it a quit. Then, they tried yoga, but Jin wasn’t too convinced by that either, calling it a ‘fucked up thing’. Be it indoors or outdoors at a river’s bank near the cottage or right in the middle of the forest, nothing worked.

In between their failed attempts at those techniques at least one thing the doctor could cut from his ‘to do’ list: psychological guidance. The patient was very open to those talks and he did like to talk about his life, his family and the handful of friends he still had. They had plenty of time to get to know each other’s lives, as Jin always asked about Kazuya’s life also.

Kazuya advised Jin to spend his time there wisely, pondering on his life and his problem. He explained that abstinence was the best thing for Jin right now and how much it would help him. But no matter what, everything ended the same, with a handjob every time Jin had the chance to do it. As the week ended, Jin was becoming more restless, frustrated and his advances on the hot doctor more daring and straightforward. 

~*~

The next thing Kazuya tried was aromatherapy and music, which seemed to help Jin a little bit. Except for those relaxation session, the psychological guidance which turned by now in friendly talks about future plans and projects, Kazuya continued his ‘kissing therapy’ as he came to call it, which was the one leading to real improvements in Jin’s condition. Never mind that they looked like a couple, not having enough of each other and stealing glances and kisses every time they could. The doctor was the one who always broke those intimate moments when he felt it could lead to something other than messy kisses and small touches.

They kept the first agreement through the second week also, each of them having a part of the house for themselves, not having to see each other more than it was necessarily. In a way, that kept the thin line that was now the doctor-patient relationship that Kazuya was bound to keep between them. 

Jin’s dreams were starting to get really vivid, images of Kazuya – he now called the doctor by his given name – haunting him every time he closed his eyes. He didn’t question it; thinking that it was normal to dream about the only person he saw for the past weeks. But it wasn’t helping either, having a naked Kazuya all willing roaming through his mind most of the day and night.

It was becoming like a routine, wanting to know more about the doctor before he felt the urge to jump him and claim him as his own. The nice talks and the doctor’s encouraging words sometimes made Jin feel like he was already cured, his addiction already forgotten. And he came to like the routine, eagerly descending the stairs each morning to meet and greet Kazuya who would be in the kitchen, ready to serve the breakfast. Until one morning, when the younger doctor was nowhere to be seen. 

After waiting for more than half an hour, Jin called the other one’s name, receiving no response in return. Worried, he crossed the line and proceeded to the guy’s bedroom, still calling his name. A series of low grunts could be heard from the room and Jin froze for a second, all of his blood reaching south in a second. He reluctantly opened the door and instead of catching the doctor jerking off, like he did in many of his fantasies, Jin was met by a heartbreaking sight.

Kazuya was still on his bed, curled up under the thick blanket, his face pale and covered in sweat, shivering while grumbling and forming incoherent words. Jin approached the form on the bed and his eyes widened in pure shock as he checked the guy’s temperature.

“Oh, god, Kazuya. You’re hot.” He exclaimed, genuinely worried. He received in response a groan, and he instantly realized his choice of words wasn’t the best one. “I’m sorry. I mean… You’re burning.” He felt the cold inside the room, being shielded by the huge poplars. In his side of the cottage it was warm and nice, while in Kazuya’s side was the other way around.

The first thing he thought of was moving Kazuya to the guest bedroom next to his own, which was the hottest room of the cottage, being the smallest one too. Being in the middle of nowhere, with no internet connection or any signal to the cellphone, he knew he had to take the matters into his own hands and treat the doctor on his own. He needed to change his clothes first and that would be the most challenging part of it all, since Kazuya was out of it, almost delirious, due to the high fever.

Fueled by a strong sense of rightfulness and worried to see Kazuya in that poor state, he rushed to his own room and picked the first set of clothes he found there, ones that he knew there wouldn’t be too large on the doctor’s body. He licked his lips expectantly upon returning to the guest room. That was, after all his chance to see the doctor naked, and not only in his vivid dreams or in his wildest fantasies. It was the perfect chance to touch that perfect skin, to feel it for read under the palms of his hands.

A bigger part of him, though, brought Jin back to the situation at hand, to his tasks. Gulping hard, gathering all of his courage and using all drops of self-control to fight the urge to possess the other one, he began undressing Kazuya with shaky hands. The view in front of him was more than he could ever imagine, the smaller one’s body was perfect in every way that one could imagine. The milky white skin, hot under his fingertips whenever he would make contact stirred inside of him more than one feeling. The obvious arousal melting inside his whole being with the desire to do things right, to tend to the doctor and know he was safe. And another feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on, the stronger one he felt when his fingers revealed more and more skin. It was weird, his whole being yearning for any kind of contact, but his mind and heart wanting nothing more than to protect the half-unconscious form on the bed.

“Kazuya…” he uttered in a loving tone he didn’t even knew he could let out, carefully wiping the sweaty body and proceeding to dress him with the garments specially prepared for that. 

He thought he was going crazy, the emotions and worry flooding his senses. As if nothing more mattered in that particular moment that making sure the doctor was safe. Finally done with his task at hand, he picked a bowl of water and a fluffy towel, soaking it and placing it over Kazuya’s forehead, removing some black strands of hair out of his pale face.   
The worst part of it was searching for the medicine, since he didn’t knew where to look for it. It took forever and he was really worried leaving the smaller one alone when he was really sick, mumbling incoherent things, squirming on the bed. He knew he would need a lot of rest and he needed to keep the doctor hydrated. He picked a bottle of water and rushed through the stairs.

“Kazuya, what were you thinking?” he let out while approaching the bed, pills in one hand and the bottle of water in the other.

“Um…” Kazuya tried to say something but his throat felt sore and dry. His whole body was burning and aching, bonelessly lying on the bed. At least he was conscious now, aware of his surroundings.

“You could’ve said something when you started feeling ill, not having me worried sick and finding you almost unconscious in your bed.” Jin let out genuinely worried and slightly pissed off. “If I’d knew how cold that side of the cottage was, I wouldn’t agreed to any of this.” He continued, taking a seat on the bed next to Kazuya and uncapping the water bottle. 

Kazuya looked at him through half-closed eyelids, trying in vain to get up a bit. Jin helped him up, adjusting the pillow so he could almost sit on the bed. “You need to take this pills. You can do this or you need me to help you?” 

“I… don’t know.” The doctor uttered hoarsely, frowning at the sound of his own voice. He hated being so helpless and he hated even more the fact that Jin was the only one who could treat him right now. When did exactly happened that their roles reversed?

Jin took two of the pills and slipped them past Kazuya’s dry lips, followed by the small bottle of water, helping him take a gulp and swallow them in one go. The water spilled past the doctor’s corner of the mouth, sliding down his neck, making him hiss at the contact. Not only his throat felt weird, but also his lips and even his tongue. 

Jin sighed and once again appealed to his self-restrain. The only way he could give Kazuya some water was by ‘feeding’ it with his own mouth. “I’m going to…” he trailed off, the first thing coming into his mind as a term for it being kiss, which wasn’t the greatest he could choose. So instead of explaining it, he took the bottle, brought it to his lips and then bending over the doctor’s form, gluing their lips together.

Kazuya took the cue and parted his lips, letting the liquid slid from Jin’s mouth and into his own, calming the ache and helping him swallow the pills. He gulped hard until the last drop of water made its way down his throat and to his surprise, Jin didn’t back up. If he would be truly honest, he didn’t want Jin to back away either.

Jin let his tongue follow the path of the liquid, slowly, unrushed and full of deep meanings. It wasn’t like their usual kisses, messy, needy and passionate. He took his sweet time savoring the doctor’s mouth inch by inch, massaging the slick muscle with his own and reaching the velvety walls with its tip. Kazuya’s moan pierced his lips like a shriek, making him back away instantly, thinking that he had hurt the smaller one. But upon looking at the younger one’s flushed face, an embarrassed, sheepish smile appeared on his lips. It was a moan of pleasure, not pain.

“I think I’d better…” Jin trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I’ll let you rest now. I’ll be back with a hot tea and then I’ll try to cook you a chicken soup. Rest now.” He soaked the towel again and placed it back on Kazuya’s forehead. The doctor didn’t utter anything else, keeping his eyes closed and trying to follow the exact instructions. 

~*~

It was weird for the both of them, the reversed roles because of Kazuya’s illness. The slight cold that the both of them thought it was proved to be more serious. Jin did all he could think of in order to lower Kazuya’s temperature and by early morning the next day, he had fallen asleep next to the smaller one. He changed the towel, patting the guy’s head lovingly, laying down next to him and wrapping a hand over the thick blanket, right above Kazuya’s waist in order to feel any movement if the guy should wake up.

That’s how Kazuya woke up the next day, Jin’s steady breath and peaceful expression right next to him. He squirmed on the bed, trying to get up, but to no avail. He was still really weak. He allowed himself a small soft smile when he felt the heavy arm securely wrapped around his body. 

“You’re up.” Jin opened his eyes a little bit scared and worried. “How are you feeling?” he instantly removed his hand and taking the dry towel off Kazuya’s forehead, he checked his temperature once again. 

“Better.” Kazuya said, still huskily, in a voice that didn’t sound like his own.

“I’ll go make us some tea, ok? Don’t try to get up. You still need to rest properly.” Jin announced, making his way out of the bed, but a weak hand stopped him. He turned around and looked into those brown orbs, unreadable expressions playing in their intensity.

“Thank you.” Kazuya whispered, holding Jin’s gaze, letting his hand caress a straight line down Jin’s arm to the guy’s wrist. “I’m really grateful and proud of you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jin smiled, his heart skipping several beats. “Don’t ever scare me like that.” He took Kazuya’s hand in his own, caressing the back of it with his thumb. The skin was so soft and warm, the texture so perfect that he wished he could kiss it someday. But not today, he thought, when he needed to take care of his little “patient”. Maybe there would be a chance for that later. “I’ll be right back.” Jin announced with a smile.

“I think you’re ready for the final test.” Kazuya mumbled as the older one left the room. 

He was sure of it. Not a single doubt out there, not when Jin managed to prove an excellent self-control and an even more caring side of him shown to Kazuya himself. Once again, he underestimated the guy; he wasn’t just an interesting guy, but a strong one also. Kazuya was extremely proud and happy by the outcome of this trip, even if in the process he had to get sick.


	6. STEP 6 ~ The final test

“This is better than the other one.” Kazuya said, referring to the chicken soup Jin cooked especially for him, once again. The first attempt was a little too salty and the chicken undercooked, but Kazuya appreciated the gesture and the soup worked his magic curing properties on him, so he couldn’t say anything bad about it.

“Thank you.” Jin watched the guy taking another spoonful of it.

“I’m ok now, you don’t have to keep doing these things.” They both knew what Kazuya was talking about. Even if he had already fully recovered, Jin was treating him like a frail piece of glass. Not only cooking, but also everything that was Kazuya’s duty around the house, Jin took it as his own without giving the doctor a chance to protest.

“I know I don’t have to.” Jin took a seat next to Kazuya, at the long, white dining table. “But I like to do it. I want to do it.” Ha announced with a soft little smile, the kind Kazuya thought was more charming than any smirk the guy wore until then.

“Thank you. But I’m still going to wash the dishes.” He nodded, determined, watching as Jin’s expression turned into an amused one.

“I won’t argue with that. You know how I hate that.” He jokingly said, amazed by the leisure he came to speak with the doctor now, as if they were a married couple living in the middle of nowhere.

“I think we should start again with the relaxation techniques. Music and aromatherapy seemed to work for you.” Kazuya took the last bit of soup and thanked the guy with a deep bow. “So how are you feeling?” he asked, settling the bowl and the spoon away, intertwining his hands and placing them onto the table.

“I’m actually better and even I can feel it. I guess you’re a better doctor than I initially thought.” Jin said in a happy tone of voice, eying the guy.

“Good. Tomorrow we’ll have to make a trip to Naha and buy our plane tickets. I think we’re ready to go back.” Kazuya lied, knowing that Jin would definitely do some mistake and prove him wrong. He was the kind of guy who always let his emotions taking over his actions, and excitement was the worst of it; the hardest to control.

“Really? That’s great.” The older one let out, slightly disappointed that their little vacation was nearing its end, but he masked it well under the mask of excitement at the thought of facing civilization and people after three long weeks.

“And tomorrow we’ll have the final test. Make sure you’ll pass this one, ok?” Kazuya got up and made his way to the kitchen, with the other guy following close after him.

“I won’t even look at people. It’ll be good.” Jin ended with an ‘I hope’ in his head, still not sure about his state of mind after the last time’s happenings. The first time he thought he was on the right track, almost cured he ended up taking home a girl and a guy. He sure hoped it wasn’t the case this time.

“Um.” Kazuya uttered, thinking about his plan. If Jin thought that would be the final test, then he was in for a big surprise. Not that he didn’t had to pass that test either, the doctor evaluating his reaction while meeting the people after a three weeks isolation, but that wasn’t the final test he would have in mind.

~*~

“You deserve all of my praise now, Jin.” Kazuya announced once they were back at the cottage. It was the first time he used the guy’s given name and that was all part of his plan. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jin either.

“You said my name!” he let out in an overexcited tone, pointing at the doctor while plopping onto the couch in the large living room.

“Yes, I did.” Kazuya announced in the same professional and somber tone he always used when it was all about his job. And Jin’s condition was still his job, after all.

“Say it again. I love how it sounds.” Jin rubbed his hands together, impatient. 

That was it, Kazuya thought. He got the guy right where he wanted to. It was time for the final test. The one test where he would throw himself in Jin’s arms, willingly, which would allow him to study the guy’s reaction and to make the final annotations. It was now or never. He just hoped this wouldn’t slip out of his own hands; that the attraction he felt for Jin wouldn’t guide him to do something stupid, more than it was necessarily for this test.

Opening the buttons to both of his shirt’s sleeves, he pulled them up, pacing through the room leisurely, with small steps. There was something alluring to the way he was swaying his hips, to the gracefulness of his moves. “Jin…” he half exhaled, half whispered as he was right in front of Jin, bending so he could reach his ear. “Jin…” he let out again, making it sound more alluring than anything he told in his life. He placed his hands on Jin’s spread legs and gently caressed them, making slow motions up and down his thighs down to his knees.

“Kazu… ya…” Jin barely managed to breathe out as the doctor licked his jaw line, from under the earlobe to the chin, where he bit on it not so roughly. His skin and his insides felt like they were on fire, a desire he couldn’t fight no matter what. It was the first time he was and felt the doctor’s touch, so firm and gently at the same time; determined and graceful in the most enticing way.

“Let me reward you for passing the test.” Kazuya lied, the actual test being what he was about to do.

He didn’t allow himself to think about the repercussion of his actions or about Jin’s at the time; he just did what he felt like and hoped everything turned out good one way or the other. How exactly would that be, he didn’t exactly knew. His professional side wanted nothing more than his patient to resist him, but his ego and his personal ambitions wanted something completely different.

Kazuya bent over, capturing Jin’s plumped lips with his own, intentionally letting out more than one seductive moan into the other guy’s mouth. He deepened the kiss on his own, tilting his head to the right, finding a new angle which allowed him to explore Jin’s moist cavern the way he wanted it. His hands roamed up Jin’s torso, caressing the clothed chest and further up, until they settled on his broad shoulders.

“This…” Jin tried to say when they broke the kiss, but the doctor silenced him with another hard kiss. His whole body was set on fire, the desire building up in his insides, spreading through every single one of his cells. He didn’t let it show, though. Instead, he was the one to pull back a little until they broke the kiss. “You know this is more than your usual kisses?” he asked, taking a large intake of air to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“I know.” Kazuya whispered against his lips, searching for them, briefly brushing them against each other. “You deserve more than just a normal kiss.” He pecked Jin’s lips and waited for the older one’s reply and his next action.

Jin’s hands balled into fists, using his every ounce of self-control to fight the urge he was threatening to consume his being. He didn’t know exactly what it was; maybe the fact that he really changed in this trip, or maybe the relaxation techniques worked. There was something bigger than everything he was feeling, something telling him this was wrong. It was like a little voice guiding him to the right path, giving him strength in the same time.  
“I don’t want you to do this.” He gulped hard, not even himself fully believing the words coming out of his mouth. “Not like this.” He brought his hands to Kazuya’s face, cupping it and placing a soft, innocent kiss on the smaller one’s lips right before guiding him to sit on the couch, next to him.

“But what if I want to?” Kazuya opened the first two buttons of his shirt, running a finger over the exposed skin, seductively looking at Jin.

“You don’t get it. The past few weeks were so… unbelievable… But that’s it. No matter what, you are still my doctor and I’m sure you won’t cross the line.” He shook his head a little, as to emphasize his words. “Not any more than you already did.” He was more than aware of that. He could sense it in every kiss they shared; Kazuya’s reluctance, just because the situation was already fucked up when they met.

“You don’t know me that well. Maybe I want to cross it, but I’ve been waiting for the right moment.” Kazuya pressed, opening another button of his white shirt, revealing more skin.

“Oh, do you?” A flicker of hope lingered in Jin’s orbs for the longest moment. He wanted nothing more that the young, hot doctor currently eyeing him predatorily, but something was still holding him back. Something felt off. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was definitely there, and he was more than aware of it.

“Just… stop thinking about it and just…” Kazuya licked his lips teasingly slow. “Feel.” He let his hand down, tracing a line from his thigh to his knee and then settling on Jin’s hand which was resting next to him, his fists clenched together. With a smirk on his face, the doctor leaned closer, pressing their lips together urgently, hard and messy.

“Stop it. Just…” Jin pulled back, pushing the younger one a bit. “…stop. Kazuya, I don’t want it to be just another one of your rewards. Another game of ours.” He sighed, disappointed and frustrated.

“But it’s not a game.” Kazuya eyed him curiously, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t know which feeling was stronger – the joy of seeing Jin fighting the temptation or the annoyance of rejection.

“All I’ve been thinking about since I’ve met you was how to seduce you, how to get into your pants. But now that I’m finally having the opportunity to do it, I’ve realized that’s not exactly what I’ve been yearning for.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration, arranging the fluffy locks of hair back to their place. “I think I want more.” He looked straight into Kazuya’s brown orbs with a determination and a longing feeling all over his face.

“Don’t go there. Please.” Was all Kazuya could utter. That answer, he didn’t quite expect. Neither Jin’s rejection nor he passing the test without the slightest problem; but that was another matter.

“I won’t.” Jin breathed out. “That’s because I’m perfectly aware that you see me as nothing more than your patient, a sex addict.” He let out on a meek tone.

“Then, I’m happy to inform you that you’ve passed the final test. Congratulations, Akanishi-san.” Kazuya offered his hand for Jin to shake it. He didn’t need to hear the rest of Jin’s words to know where he was taking this. And it was for the best to cut it short, while he could still compose himself.

“Haaa?” Jin almost shrieked, perplexed. He was about to pour his heart out and the doctor was mocking him? Oh, he was such a fool to open up.

“This was the final test. Not the trip to Naha.” Kazuya pointed out to his open shirt, proceeding to buttoned it up, watching as Jin’s expressions changed by the second. “I officially declare your addiction cured.” He ended with a smile.

Jin opened his mouth then closed it back a couple of times, still not grasping the situation. He shifted in his seat, turning completely to face the doctor and put the pieces together.  
“So, this was another one of your games? I should’ve seen it.” He shook his head, an embarrassed smile decorating his face.

“You should be proud of yourself. This is a great achievement.” The doctor said after clearing his voice. “I was almost sure you would jump me the second I would touch you. I’ve never been so glad to be wrong in my whole life.” He let out a fake small laugh, still not knowing which feeling was stronger and which one mattered the most to him.

“Yeah, thanks.” The older one replied, a little bit shocked and shaken by the revelation. So that was it. That was the last night they would spend together and the last time they would see each other. He had a feeling that indicated exactly that.

“I’ll work on your chart tomorrow. I still need to record the progress you’ve made so far. Then it would be official in the papers also.” Kazuya announced, playing with the rim of his shirt. “I guess we need to celebrate, right?” he got up and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Jin’s eyes widened. Surely another test from the clever and sly doctor. “Are you sure that was the last test?” he quirked an eyebrow suspiciously as Kazuya opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses.

“No, this time it’s just the celebration of our success. One glass of wine won’t hurt us, I’m sure.” Kazuya smiled widely, offering one glass to Jin and taking the other one into his hand soon after.

“Yeah. I sure hope it won’t hurt us… much.” Jin still looked at him suspiciously, but accepted the drink nonetheless. “Thanks.”

“Here’s to us. I’m glad the kissing therapy worked.” Kazuya announced in a slightly amused tone, raising the glass in the air. The name for it never failed to amuse him, from the first time he thought of it and use it in front of Jin. “Not that I’m really eager to try it with other patients.”

“To us. Thank you for putting up with me.” Jin lifted his own glass, pursing his lips in an attempt to hide a smile, as the sound of clanking glasses filled the room.


	7. STEP 7 ~ Relapse - Get up and try again

Jin woke up at the sound of the alarm clock, like every morning for the past three weeks. The first thing it hit him was the obvious pain created by a hangover. His head felt heavy, oversized and extremely weird. One thing, though, it was utterly different from the other mornings: he didn’t wake up with an erection and he couldn’t remember dreaming about anything last night.

He groaned in pain but tried to turn around so he could reach the bedside cabinet to turn the alarm off. It wasn’t doing any good to his already aching head. But something heavy wouldn’t allow him to get up. His eyes instantly widened in pure shock as Kazuya’s form came into view. The doctor was peacefully sleeping with his head on Jin’s shoulder, his hand wrapped around the older one’s waist and one of his feet resting on both of Jin’s limbs. Both of them were naked, skin meeting skin like so many times in Jin’s fantasies.

“Oh, no.” Jin uttered, paling his face with one of his hands, the one that wasn’t around Kazuya’s shoulders and resting on his back. “No, no, no.” he continued, muffled by the hand that wanted to cover everything if only it could. 

Last night’s events came rushing through his head and the headache only increased. Wine and touches, words whispered in each other’s ears and kisses… and more touches and a connection. Jin stretched enough to turn the alarm off, pushing off him the still sleeping body and finally freeing his hand. After a slight caress on the doctor’s head he made his way out of the bed, cursing inwardly while already thinking of a thousand excuses, one dumber than the other. There wasn’t an excuse for what they did, not even the alcohol or Jin’s addiction which has been cleared off yesterday.

He got dressed and set on making at least breakfast and coffee as a way to apologize for what happened. He didn’t know if he was the only one responsible, but he was clearly the weaker one, the one with the low self-restrain, the one with a problem. Set on making things right he got onto the task at hand and waited for Kazuya downstairs.

~*~

“Morning.” The doctor greeted him, already fully dressed in his usual flawless attire, the customary white shirt and the slacks. 

“Good morning.” The meek sound of it surprised even Jin. “Look, about last night…” he started, but he was cut mid-sentence.

“Doesn’t mean anything.” The doctor came closer to him, slightly limping. “It was just the wine giving us courage.” He picked a clean mug and poured some coffee into it. “We’re both men, we both have needs. And as much as I advise you that abstinence is the best way to treat the addiction, you can’t abstain forever!” he took a large gulp of the dark liquid, feeling it burning his throat. Just what he needed right now.

“Wow. I never expected you to tell me that.” Jin looked at him incredulous. “I was expecting a fight of some kind, or a speech on how disappointed you are in me. I never see that coming.”

“Well, you thought wrong.” Kazuya took another gulp and then continued, this time eyeing Jin. “If you want to see it as a relapse in your treatment, so be it. It happens all the time. Actually that’s one of the steps.”

“Really?” Jin’s eyes widened.

“Really. From now on, it all depends on you.” Kazuya’s tone was a serious one, but Jin could also sense a little bit of anxiousness in it. “You need to get up and try again. This time without me. We’re going back to Tokyo, where you’re on your own.”

“I…” he wanted to thank him, but he didn’t know if it was the reply Kazuya was waiting for. Instead, he trailed off, eyeing the floor.

“I can only advise you to use the things you’ve learned these past weeks and to believe in yourself. You’ve proven me more than one time how strong you are. Don’t let last night affect you in any way. We were both dizzy and we made a mistake. Just make sure you won’t make the same ones twice.” He ended with a smile.

“Thank you. For everything.” Jin said, full of gratitude, bowing in front of the doctor.

“My pleasure.” Kazuya said, smiling genuinely. “I guess that’s it. Let’s pack our bags and go back.”

“What if I don’t want it to be ‘it’?” Jin was aware of how stupid his question sounded, but he was sure the doctor knew what he was saying.

“I’m sure you’ll know what to do in that case. Let’s get back to our lives and see what happens ok?” Jin nodded in understanding. “You know where to find me. But make sure you’re ready. I don’t want to date a player, even if he’s a former sex-addict.” Kazuya chuckled, playfully hitting Jin in the shoulder.

~*~

“Look who’s back in town!” Ryo greeted as soon as Jin opened the door. “So, how was it?”

“Interesting.” Jin replied bluntly, leading the way to his living room.

“So, are you ok now?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Jin puffed his cheeks anticipating the questions that would follow.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Your addiction is cured or not? Did it work?” Ryo pressed the matter, plopping on his usual spot on the couch.

“Yes, it did work. I’ve tested it last night in the club. I still feel the urge to jump on every attractive person, but my level of self-restrain is higher than before.”

“That’s great.” Ryo patted his friend, a large smile decorating his face while a spark of pure joy reached his eyes. “What about the doctor?”

“That… I’m afraid I have to work on it.” Ryo eyed him curiously and Jin continued to explain. “He’s a professional, the type who doesn’t get involved with his patients. I couldn’t do much while we were in Okinawa. But I’m about to do something about it now, when I’m no longer his patient.” A smile appeared on his lips, as every time he would think of Kazuya. The man surely treated not only his addiction, but also his lonely heart and his ragged mind. He made him a better person.

“Does that mean I’m going to be your baby’s godfather?” Ryo burst out laughing.

“Or better yet, you could help me with my plan.” Jin didn’t give in to the man’s mockery, but instead concentrated on the matters at hand. “Do you have a friend who has a drinking problem or something?”

Ryo’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping but he didn’t muster the courage to ask why. He was sure Jin would tell him all about his crazy plan and apparently he was going to be a big part of it.

~*~

Kazuya was back at work in his cabinet, filling the charts for a few patients when a knock was heard on the door. He answered politely, even if the consultation hours were over. There were also times when emergencies occurred, even in his field. The door opened revealing a smiling Jin, followed by another young man slightly higher than him, a pretty face framed by dark brown locks and piercing eyes.

“Good evening, Sensei.” Jin greeted and bowed, urging the man to follow his lead. “This is Ohkura-san. He’s a friend of mine who has a drinking problem. I recommended to meet you right now and well… we’re here now.” Jin announced and the other guy looked at him with a surprised expression.

“Good evening, Akanishi-san.” Kazuya could barely contain his laughter. He saw nothing wrong with the said guy, not a single clue that he had any drinking problems. Or any problem at all, maybe except for being Jin’s friend. Weird thing, though, that Jin didn’t mention any Ohkura-san while they were in Okinawa. If he was Jin’s friend, he was sure Jin would mention him at least once. “Nice to meet you, Ohkura-san. Please take a seat.” He urged the man to sit on the couch.

“Um, thank you.” He sat down still eying Jin, not really sure why was he even there. All he heard from Ryo was that he needed to accompany his friend Jin to a doctor and play along with him. The guy didn’t tell him anything more so he was at a loss of words and actions.

“Akanishi-san, you can leave us now. I’m sure Ohkura-san isn’t very comfortable talking about his problem in your presence.” Kazuya pressed, keeping his poker face and anticipating when Jin would crack and reveal the little lie he used to get close to him.

“Eh? But I want to stay.” Jin blinked a couple of times.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. I’m sure you understand about doctor-patient confidentiality, right?” Kazuya looked at him from above the glasses rim, intimidating.

“You can leave now, Ohkura. Thank you. Tell Ryo I’ll call him later.” He didn’t even turned towards the guy when he said those words, his eyes set on Kazuya.

“Whatever, you’re weird man!” the man let out and stored out of the cabinet as soon as he could.

“You’re crazy!” Kazuya burst out laughing. He removed the glasses after a few moments, when tears threatened to fall from all that laugh, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Crazy about you, if I might add.” Jin joined him, a soft laugh making his way past his lips. “How did you figured it out? My plan was perfect!”

“Not at all. You should’ve seen the poor man’s face when he heard what you said.” Another round of laughter filled the room. “I can’t believe you would go do something like that!”

“Well, this is the only place I know where to find you and I’m more than ready.” Jin announced, beaming.

“Ready? For what?” Kazuya pretended not knowing what Jin was talking about. 

“For making you mine, of course.” Jin approached the doctor and until he at an arm’s length away. He pulled the neat red tie Kazuya was wearing, bringing him closer, until their bodies were inches apart. He bent forward, just enough so he could feel Kazuya’s hot breath on his plumped lips, then he stopped, giving the doctor a chance to pull back.

“Take me on a date and we’ll see about that. I’ll judge if you’re ready enough for me, Jin.” Kazuya teasingly said, licking his lips and Jin’s upper one in the process. His arms roamed up, settling around Jin’s neck while the older one’s hand sneaked past their bodies, circling Kazuya’s waist. 

Their lips found each other in a nice and delicious way, wiping the entire surrounding world in an instant. Their tongues met, gently massaging and coaxing until chasing one another as the kiss deepened. Moans of pleasure and longing filled the cabinet where all of it started. And so the chase began. Not only their velvety tongues chasing each other in the most romantic kiss they shared, but also the chase for happiness. Their happiness.

 

~*~THE END~*~


	8. Omake ~ Dining in the dark ~

Their first official date had to be something special, something beautiful and romantic, but in the same time so different that it had to threw Kazuya off his feet. Because Jin wanted nothing more that this man that changed his life forever and he had only one shot to impress him. And because, of course Jin also wanted to impress him with every single one of his actions. That including his behavior, the urges he still felt and the huge sexual appetite that was now directed to one person only: his boyfriend.  
Jin’s social life improved in the last week they returned from Okinawa and he was glad to discover that he was starting to have more and more friends, at work and also in private that seemed to really like his cheerful and charming personality. But, as much as he was enjoying his life right now, there was one thing that kept him awake at night: the super-special date he wanted to take Kazuya on. He informed his friends about it, who apparently didn’t had anything against him being gay – although he did mention he wasn’t- and he even asked them for help. Not that it did any good, receiving the usual responses like a home cooked meal, a dinner at the candle light or an outdoor date at an amusement park. 

“Why don’t you take him to a medical convention or something?” Ryo mocked from behind his glass of beer. His laughter echoed in the crowded bar they were in, louder than the music and the people’s voices combined.

“Or better yet to an AA meeting.” Yamashita Tomohisa, a new coworker of their proposed. The guy was so similar to Jin that he came to like him instantly, becoming friends really soon. That’s why he couldn’t really blame him for his stupid jokes when he made them himself.

“Useful, as the usual.” Jin snorted and took a sip of his own drink, a mild cocktail which the guys joked about being a chick thing. But Jin didn’t care; he wouldn’t want to get drunk and give in to his old habits…

“I know!” Ohkura jumped to his feet, pointing at Jin as he let out his idea. “Dining in the dark. Special and interesting.” He nodded, knowingly, waiting for Jin’s reply.

“I don’t get it. What would it be so special? Not seeing what we eat? Or what?” Jin frowned, eying the man, than his other two friends who were by now shaking their heads.

“I once took a chick to this kind of restaurant. We picked the food in a lighted lounge area, then blind or visually impaired individuals guided us to a pitch-dark dining room. Man, the things you could do in such a place and no one will see a thing, not even you.” Ohkura ended with a small whistle of appreciation, apparently lost in the memory.

“I thought you were kidding.” Ryo spurted out. “But after hearing about it, I guess it’s a pretty good idea.”

“It’s brilliant.” The third guy said, pondering on something. “But… how do you eat in complete darkness?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask.” Jin shifted closer, interested in Ohkura’s idea.

“You’ll manage, don’t worry about it. But I thought the main point was to seduce the guy?” he arched a curious eyebrow and Jin nodded. “That’s more sensual than any candle-light dinner or anything at all. I assure you of it.” He smirked, taking a seat next to Jin.

“It better. Otherwise I’m screwed.” Jin huffed, suddenly more than one dirty thoughts creeping into his head. The things he would do to Kazuya when the other wouldn’t know what to expect… It was a great idea, indeed. “Thanks.” He said with a smile.

“Anytime.” Ohkura patted his shoulder, friendly. “You owe me another one, now. Not that an advice could compare to that thing you’ve put me through in your boyfriend’s cabinet.” He continued and all the four guys started laughing, clanking their glasses and cheerfully asking for another round.

~*~

If Jin could’ve blindfolded Kazuya when he picked him up at the clinic, he would have. He wanted the whole thing to be a surprise, but he knew that if he suggested such thing to Kazuya, his date would he ruined right before it even started. So he proceeded with his plan, not giving in to Kazuya’s questions about the place and the kind of date the other would take him to. It was hard to resists him, especially when Kazuya was pressing some key points.

“So, where are you taking me?” Kazuya asked for the hundredth time while his hand went up Jin’s leg, from his knee to his thigh. With Jin driving, it wasn’t such a safe thing to do.  
“You’ll see soon enough.” Jin bit his lower lip, the arousal taking over his entire being. No matter what the doctor would do, even if it was a small gesture, it had a magical double effect on Jin, earning his interest immediately. “God, stop it or we’ll crash into something.” He exhaled deeply, a breath he didn’t knew he was holding until then. 

“What can I say? I have to use my weapons since you won’t tell me anything.” Kazuya almost pouted, already annoyed by the situation. He hated surprises, but since meeting Jin who had this talent, be it his behavior or the power of restrain, he was slowly getting used to them. And it wasn’t that bad.

“You’re a little devil, you know?” Jin let out seductively, eager to continue this game for a little while. “Always tempting me… but never taking the responsibility for it.”  
Kazuya chucked lightly, gently brushing with his fingertips the clothed groin, earning a soft moan from the other guy. “Who said I don’t?” an evil smirk appeared on his face, the look in his eyes inviting and seductive.

“God, you are killing me!” Jin hissed in pure pleasure when Kazuya’s hand cupped his newly formed erection. If they weren’t so close to the restaurant, he would have pulled the car over and jump on his hot boyfriend in that second.

“As you are killing me with this whole mystery.” Kazuya pointed out, sternly. “This better be something good, or else you’re not taking me on a second date.” He teased the guy.

“Eh? You never mentioned that before.” Jin sounded disappointed. He parked the car and let out a small ‘We’re here’ under his breath, killing the engine.

“Great.” Kazuya smiled politely already unfastening the seatbelt. “Oh, and if you blew this up, I’ll be the one taking you on our future dates.” He got out of the car, leaving a grinning Jin inside, as realization draw upon him.

The boyfriend was unpredictable and really cool, Jin came to discover every time he would meet the guy. It was something he could get used to it. Definitely.

~*~

As soon as they stepped into the bright lounge, they were greeted by a handsome and polite young man, who offered to take their belongings, offering the standard ‘You will need only your senses to enjoy this experience.’ which made Kazuya frown as he threw Jin a suspicious look. Jin just nodded, confident and more than hopeful.

“This is starting to get interesting.” Kazuya whispered once he saw the big sign on one of the walls reading ‘Dining in the dark’. His lips formed a smile, thanking the man and bowing slightly.

“More than you think.” Jin replied, grinning.

Choosing from the menu, they settled for the roasted chicken breast and seared salmon and for dessert warm chocolate lava cake. As Ohkura said, they were led by a blind man into a pitch-dark room, apparently into a dining hall quite big and full of people, by the sounds they were making. 

Jin took Kazuya’s hand in his own, following the blind waiter’s every instruction, until they reached their table. The waiter informed them that they reached the table for two and helped them sit on the chairs. Then, with a small bow, even though they couldn’t see him, he announced that their order will only take a few minutes and after that, he excused himself.

“So, what do you think?” Jin asked, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, wanting to see if only a black shape of Kazuya’s body. But, as the whole point of this thing was, he couldn’t see a thing.

“I like it.” Kazuya quickly replied. “I’ve never been to such restaurant before. I’ve never tried something like this. You outdone yourself, Jin.” Kazuya ended with a emphasis on his boyfriend’s name.

“Thank you.” Jin let out victoriously. “You know, your voice sounds sexier right now.” 

“Oh, really?” the younger one placed his hands on the table, searching for Jin’s but failing at it. Instead, he stretched his legs further until he was met by Jin’s ones. “Only my voice?” he continued in the same husky voice he always used when he was trying to seduce someone. Not that it was any need to even try to seduce Jin, but still…

“No… Your steady breathing is also hot.” Jin finally placed his hands on the table, reaching for Kame’s. “And your arms…” he caressed the clothed arms until he reached the elbow, then made some circling motions there, teasing and exploring.

“I think we should get more acquainted with this table and chairs before the food arrives. I wouldn’t want to fall of my chair during dinner.” The doctor said, already letting his hands slip out of Jin’s touch, fumbling and groping everything.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” Jin bent over the table in an attempt to capture Kazuya’s lips but missing by a few inches, instead kissing the corner of his mouth. “What if I want to get acquainted with you and your body?” he smirked and he was sure Kazuya could tell he did so even though he couldn’t see his face.

“I would love that. After the dinner.” Kazuya pressed a full kiss on Jin’s lips right before they were interrupted by the said waiter arriving with their food.

It was indeed a nice and unique experience, relying on your other senses, ‘seeing’ with your other senses. It was really sensual to feel without seeing, imagining how the person in front of you would look like in those moments. And the divine smell of the food, probably the spices in them bathing their smell in the most alluring smell they could think of. There was something worth trying at home as well, Jin thought as he felt shivers ran down his spine when the doctor inhaled the heavenly smell, his mere breathing arouse a nice feeling inside him.

“It smells like the best food in the world.” Jin let out, gulping. He didn’t know why, weather it was the food, the atmosphere, Kazuya’s scent or his presence, but he wanted more of it, more of this combination.

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” Kazuya let out before taking a bit of his seared salmon, almost missing the lips. “Um…”he half moaned, half uttered. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever done in my life.” He slipped out of his seat; carefully sneaking under the table and between Jin’s opened legs.

“Really? I would’ve expected something else form a rich doctor like you.” He let out a small chuckle, before voicing out “Itadakimasu.”

“Itadakimasu.” Kazuya mumbled from between his legs, instantly attacking the belt, unfastening it and moving on to the button and the zipper from Jin’s slacks.

“What are…” Jin almost jumped in surprise, the rest of the sentence being lost somewhere in his throat as Kazuya removed his boxers and freed his half-erect cock, who twitched in response. He gulped hard, all of his blood rushing south and the arousal taking over his whole body, clouding his senses. 

He couldn’t see anything, but he could definitely feel better than he ever felt someone’s touch in his whole life. Kazuya pumped his shaft a few times until it was fully erect and then slowly, teasingly licked the slit, as if savoring a dessert. Jin bit his lower lip, trying to contain his moans and grunts, but to no avail.

Right there, with Kazuya between his legs, tonguing his shaft, he remembered what he tried to recall from that one night in Okinawa, when Kazuya was his for the first time. Thousands of thoughts rushed into his mind as the sexy doctor hummed appreciatively at Jin’s reactions. As it happened that night, on a large sofa, in a cottage lost in the forest near Shuri, the doctor was once again giving him pleasure.

“Kazuya…” he whispered between pants of air, throwing his head back, eyes closed and the image of the doctor from that night vivid in his head. Needy, shameless and extremely enticing; tasting Jin and taking what was his. A load moan escaped Jin’s lips, his hands curling into Kazuya’s dark locks as the doctor opened his mouth and took him fully in.

“Kazu…” Jin grunted, bucking his hips up as the other one’s lips enclosed around the hilt of his cock, the tip reaching deep in his throat. His whole skin was on fire, every fiber of his body screaming for more, now. 

Kazuya started bobbing his head up and down, tonguing the slit while keeping Jin’s hips in place. The only thing he wanted was to hear more of Jin’s moans, whimpers and grunts. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, to feel appreciated. The surprise Jin prepared for him only made him feel hornier than ever, especially upon thinking about this possibility. He smirked around the guy’s throbbing length and continued his ministrations.

Jin was in Heaven. He couldn’t express it any other way. The amount of pleasure increasing with every single second, the orgasm building up inside of him as Kazuya’s talented mouth and tongue worked their magic on his length. He couldn’t contain it any longer, not when he was feeling it, he was really feeling it this time, no alcohol clouding his judgment, no doctor-patient relationship standing in their way. It was just him and his beautiful boyfriend, who was making him lose his mind from all the pleasure.

He bucked his hips up, meeting Kazuya’s movements, earning a soft moan from the smaller one as the velvety walls milked his shaft. Gripping the doctor’s hair a little bit roughly, announcing with that gesture the nearing of his peak, he arched his back in pure pleasure, hissing through gritted teeth as orgasm hit him hard, sending jolts of electricity all over his body. He would have scream his lungs out, he would have wailed like a wolf if they weren’t in a restaurant, with people surrounding them, not so close to them but close enough so they would hear the loud noises.

Kazuya swallowed the load, licking the shaft clean while Jin’s still ragged breath was keeping him from uttering any word. His heart was beating furiously, threatening to get out of his chest any minute. It was better that he thought it was in Okinawa. It was ten times better than he ever imagined. 

Kazuya tucked the flaccid member into the pants, arranging the garment and fastening the belt professionally as if he hasn’t even opened it. Then, he climbed up between Jin’s legs, until he was at the same level with Jin’s face and he fumbled until he could cup it properly. “Gochisou-sama.” He chucked before placing a soft kiss on Jin’s lips, a kiss that tasted like salmon, strawberry and his own taste which kind of suited Kazuya’s lips.

“Un…” was the only thing he could utter, the force of the orgasm still lingering in his body. He would have to thank Ohkura for the great idea he had.

~*~

“Thank you.” Jin said while looking straight ahead, concentrating on traffic, as they went to the next location which Kazuya chose to be his own apartment, since Jin’s never been there before.

“Um? What for?”

“You know… For earlier.” Jin was almost sure he blushed in that moment, if judging bt the hear he was feeling all over his face.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Kazuya sighed dramatically. “Are you sure the same Jin who came to me with a hypersexuality?”

“Yes, why?” Jin emitted a small laugh. 

“One would think you would know to make the difference between a boyfriend and a quick fuck.” Kazuya rolled his eyes.

“Which is?” Jin chuckled lightly. “I didn’t had a boyfriend until now, you know? So I’m allowed to be clueless about it.”

“If it’s a quick fuck, you end up thanking them for a blowjob. But with a boyfriend, you don’t have to. You thank him with a kiss or… returning the favor.” He ended up with a smirk, patting Jin’s leg.

“I might just do that.” Jin’s smile lightened up the dark night as Kazuya eyed him triumphantly.

~*~

“Fuck.” Jin let out between kisses, his hands roaming all over Kazuya’s body. “I just can’t keep my hands off you. You’re one hot doctor, you know?” he continued, kicking his shoes off in the genkan and helping the other with his own also.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kazuya pressed another hard kiss on the lips which haunted his dreams since the first time he got a taste of them. Still not breaking the kiss, he guided them to his bedroom, losing the clothes one by one on the way, their jackets followed by their shirts and finally their pants.

“I want you so badly.” Jin’s mind was racing, his fingers mapping every inch of Kazuya’s skin as the desire was building up in his body. Strange feeling though, he didn’t felt the urge to jump him whenever, however, but instead he wanted to take it slow, to remember every touch, every kiss, every whisper and every moan.

“Then, take me.” Kazuya whispered in his low voice, sensually and alluring.

Stripping then both from the last piece of clothing they wore, Jin gently kissed Kazuya’s lips one last time before gently pushing him onto the bed. He didn’t even take the time to glance through the room, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore. He was just Kazuya and him, and that was all that mattered to him.

The young doctor yelped at the fall, but in an instant Jin’s mouth landed on his neck, doing wonders while licking, sucking and nibbling on the skin, drawing moans of pleasure out of his mouth each time he would do that. 

Jin’s groin was on fire, his whole body was, and fueled by the desire and the lust he felt towards the younger one. He pressed his body onto the smaller one’s form, their groins rubbing against each other in the most delicious and slutty way. 

“Oh, fuck it. We’re both hard and needy. I don’t think I can refrain myself from ravishing you.” Jin managed to say against Kazuya’s neck, giving it another tantalizing lick, pushing his hips into the body beneath him, practically dry humping it. 

A series of low moans escaped the younger one’s lips, his hands automatically wrapping around Jin’s body and one of it slipping into the fluffy and messy locks of hair. “Then don’t. Just make me yours. Make me feel good. Make us feel good.” Kazuya barely let out between pants for air, as his mind was becoming more and more clouded by Jin. His body, his mere presence, his smell, his touch, his kisses and his voice were now a part of him.

That was it, Jin thought. This time he will remember it; this time they can’t hide between lame excuses like alcohol or something like that. This time it will be different, it will happen because both of them wanted it; because both of them wanted nothing more that to share this connection with each other. His body trembled slightly, but just enough for Kazuya to notice that. A warm hand caressed his back, giving him strength and courage to continue what they started it.

He resumed his kissing spree, placing what felt like thousands of butterfly kisses along Kazuya’s jawline, neck and further down onto his milky chest. He stopped by one of the pinkish, small nubs, twirling his tongue around it, making the younger one squirm under his touch, hands gripping his hair a little bit roughly. It was different from what he did until now, for once thinking about the other person’s pleasure that his own, doing his best to draw more sounds of pleasure from his boyfriend’s mouth. Even the sounds he emitted went straight to his groin, his rock hard member twitching every time he heard one.

He applied the same treatment to its twin, throwing a casual look up to see Kazuya’s beautiful face taking on an expression of pure lust and want. He was beautiful, amazingly beautiful when his back arched, his parted lips begging to be kissed, to be taken, his clouded orbs enticing and slutty. Jin trailed with his tongue a smooth line until he reached the navel, dipping in a couple of times, circling it while his hands pinched the now reddened nubs, fondling them. 

He allowed himself a loud moan when he reached further down, for the first time feeling an erect member caressing his chin. He thought it would be weird, but it wasn’t anything like that. In fact, the smooth skin felt so good brushing the stub that was his beard that he daringly shifted into a better position so he could have access to Kazuya’s member properly.

“Jin!” his boyfriend uttered his name as soon as Jin’s perfectly shaped, plumped lips took the mushroom head between them, slowly and carefully taking more of the shaft into his mouth, licking the slit and wherever he could reach while doing so. Once coated with his saliva, eh started moving his head, up and down, in synch with Kazuya’s thrusting his hips up, further into his mouth.

Kazuya grabbed the sheets, squeezing them tightly, arching into the touch, bucking his hips up in search for that wonderful warm and moist cavern that made his blood boil in his veins. If that was Jin’s first blowjob, he was afraid that the next time they would try something like this he would come on the spot. He was a natural, his lips caressing the sensitive area just in the right ways, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Jin picked up the pace, more confident and extremely aroused, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. He needed to do something about his own painfully hard erection that was starting to become really uncomfortable. He looked up and as if Kazuya read his mind, he stretched a bit to the side, taking a small bottle from the nearest bedside cabinet and handed it to Jin. He didn’t stop his ministrations, actually coming to enjoy more and more how Kazuya tasted, how he felt inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat or sliding along the inner walls of his cheeks. 

He carefully spread Kazuya’s legs which instantly lifted up giving him more room, landing to rest of his shoulders. He coated three of his fingers, then pouring some of the clear liquid which held a strong scent of strawberry onto Kazuya’s entrance, earning a moan as he teasingly circled it a couple of times with his fingers before plunging in. He was already shaking, the amount of pleasure rising to unbelievable levels, Kazuya’s initial hiss upon the intrusion turning into continuous moans of pleasure when he got used to the foreign object.

The doctor started moving his hips in frantic movements, meeting his thrusts every time. With a last lick along the shaft he let it fall out of his mouth, earning a sound of displeasure from Kazuya, until he replaced it with his free hand, his mouth circling the wrinkled skin of his sacks as he inserted another finger. Pumping in the same pace as he sucked earlier, he nearly brought Kazuya over the edge, by the sound of his own name leaving the doctor’s lips repeatedly.

“Jin. Fuck me!” Kazuya ordered, drops of sweat decorating his flushed face, licking his lips uncontrollably.

Jin made a scissoring motion, pulling his fingers out not so slowly, replacing them with his throbbing cock. He didn’t wait for a cue to plunge in; he couldn’t. Not when he was about to explode, feeling Kazuya’s lustful gaze set on him. He buried himself in the tight hole, grunting at the tightness of the warm walls squeezing him, opening up for him. He took a moment to enjoy, grabbing Kazuya’s thighs, digging his fingers into the soft, flawless skin, placing a few soft kisses on one of his legs, whenever he could reach. He was flying and no one could make him fall; he was taking what he wanted from the first time he laid his eyes on the beautiful doctor; Kazuya was his now.

He let out the breath he didn’t even knew he was holding until then, quickly circling his boyfriend abandoned erection, pumping it while looking down right into those beautiful orbs darkened with desire. He started to move, slowly for the first couple of times, giving Kazuya time to adjust to the intrusion, but as soon as Kazuya’s lips parted only to close back for a few times, noting but moans coming out, he knew the smaller one was having his share of the pleasure.

The doctor’s mind was blank by now; only a single thought formed in his head and that was related to Jin and what they were doing now. The entire surrounding world was somewhere in the back of his mind, not even worth thinking at. He was with Jin and Jin was giving him the best session of his life; nothing else mattered for him. Slowly, Jin picked up his speed, in both his thrusts and pumping his member, groaning deeply in a low tone of voice which made Kazuya want to hear it more. Forever.  
The coil forming in his stomach, the blood reaching south as the orgasm build up in his body made him once again pick up the pace, pounding inside his younger boyfriend harder, hitting a spongy spot which made him scream his name with each thrust. He kept aiming for that spot, their heavy breaths melting together as the climax was fast approaching.

The first one to cum was Kazuya, saying his lover’s name like a mantra, spurting his load all over their stomach and on Jin’s hand, his face contorted in the most beautiful and alluring expression of pure ecstasy. Jin was sure he won’t see anything as beautiful as that even if he was looking for. That was too much. A mix of beauty, sexiness, lust and a loving look that he wasn’t quite used to. He fucked Kazuya through his orgasm, the tight velvety walls tightened around his shaft, a few thrust later sending him over the edge in the most mind blowing orgasm he ever had. He spurted his load inside his lover, groaning loud and long, his hands which were once again on his lover’s legs gripping the skin harder and with a final thrust he felt limp on Kazuya’s body, both of them panting hard.

“I love you.”

They both stayed quiet for the longest time, enjoying the afterglow, just staying there in each other’s embrace and slow, soft caresses. 

“Don’t go there, please.” Kazuya let out in a meek voice, running his hand through Jin’s locks.

“Go where?” Jin asked, frowning, not getting what Kazuya wanted to tell you.

“Those three little words…” Kazuya sighed.

Jin finally got up and pulled his spent member out of his lover. He looked straight into those brown orbs, for the first time since that time in Okinawa with the same loving expression he watched Kazuya when he was sick. 

“I love you.” Jin repeated, caressing Kazuya’s cheek right before he placed a swift kiss on his reddened lips.

“Don’t say that so easily. Those are words you can’t take back.” Kazuya mustered. 

“I don’t intend to. And I know I’m not the perfect guy for you, but I do feel this way for you, Kazu.” Jin placed another kiss on Kazuya’s tip of the nose and repeated those words with more determination in his tone. “I love you.”

“I think…” Kazuya inhaled deeply before letting it out; he didn’t say those words to anyone until then and it felt weird all of the sudden to want to but to find it so hard. “…that… I… love you too, baka.” He let out entirely too fast, feeling his face heat up.

“You think?” Jin faked a pained expression, but soon continued. “I’ll take it for now. You know, you really changed my life. In a better way. How could I ever thank you for that?” he traced Kazuya’s features with his fingers, waiting for the reply.

“Stay close to me and don’t make stupid things or I’ll kick your balls… or break a leg… or punch you in the face.” Kazuya burst out laughing, poking his lover to the sides.

“I won’t. But do I still get my reward? I mean, my kisses?” he faked an innocent smile which made Kazuya poke him again.

“Always.” Kazuya answered, sneaking a hand around Jin’s neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. 

‘Always’ Jin repeated in his head, as their lips met.

~THE END~


End file.
